La dècouverte
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Ahora que Maya Fey y Phoenix Wright salen juntos, Miles Edgeworth elabora un plan para olvidar su obsesión con el abogado, que consiste en vencer los miedos por exposición, en lugar de ignorarlos o huir. ¿Y qué mejor escenario que una cafetería?
1. Reconocer la pérdida

**Título:** La dècouverte

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Pareja:** Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright

 **Rating:** M

 **Avisos:** Relación hombre/hombre, escenas subidas de tono, Miles Edgeworth tratando de reponerse a sus emociones, etc.

Spoilers hasta AA5.

 **Disclaimer:** Gracias, Capcom, por estos bellos personajes cuyas relaciones me provocan mariposas en el estómago.

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Como todo buen 17, y porque esto ya se ha convertido en una promesa, ahí va otro fic. Tendrá varios capítulos, publicaré una vez a la semana. Por favor, tanto si te gusta, como si no, te agradeceré comentarios.

 **Resumen:** Ahora que Maya Fey y Phoenix Wright salen juntos, Miles Edgeworth elabora un plan para olvidar su obsesión con el abogado, que consiste en vencer los miedos por exposición, en lugar de ignorarlos o huir. ¿Y qué mejor escenario que una cafetería?

* * *

 **La dècouverte**

FanFiker_FanFinal

CAPÍTULO 1. Reconocer la pérdida.

Phoenix Wright. Famoso letrado de un bufete de abogados llamado "Agencia Polivalente Wright", donde han pasado personajes tan excéntricos como una maga, una abogada especialista en psicología analítica y Apollo Justice, experto en leer emociones a través de un brazalete heredado, protagonistas de un artículo donde relataban el gran apoyo recibido por su mentor Phoenix Wright y la hija de éste.

Phoenix Wright no era tan popular como él, pero el destino parecía tener una forma de recordarle el nombre del letrado constantemente. Ya no solo se enfrentaban en juicios o colaboraban en asuntos de la ley, la relación iba más allá, o mejor dicho, la obsesión. Porque desde hacía meses, Miles Edgeworth encontraba esos sentimientos innecesarios de vuelta con mucha fuerza, a pesar de sus constantes intentos por ignorarlos, en pos de su bienestar.

Miles se consideraba muy talentoso; era un genio de la lógica y era admirado por ello; pero los temas sentimentales… Ahí era peor que un abogado novato. Gustaba de llevar el control sobre su vida, su modo de vivir, sus ideales. Los únicos momentos en los que lo había perdido, ese hombre había estado presente, y si bien le había mostrado los acontecimientos transparentes aunque dolorosos, su reacción inmediata siempre había sido huir. Ser cobarde.

Phoenix Wright no parecía tener miedos, y si los tenía, no dudaba en enfrentarlos. El tipo sufría de mal de altura y no dudó en caminar sobre un puente en llamas; se tomó una botella que contenía veneno; adoptó una hija cuando no tenía trabajo; se enfrentó al fiscal más temido de todos los tiempos (le gustaba pensar que era él) y lo encerró entre rejas; confió en un abogado que lo traicionó y defendió a su ex a pesar de que ésta lo llevó al banquillo de los acusados. Una carrera brillante, la de ese Wright. Y ahí estaba, de jefe de abogados del bufete, como si no hubiera estado a punto de perder la vida varias veces.

Se preguntó cómo sería enfrentar la vida como lo hacía Wright. Enfrentar los miedos, en lugar de ignorarlos o huir de ellos, en lugar de enmascararlos con trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Sería interesante cambiar, y debido a una reciente noticia, él, Miles Edgeworth, se veía obligado a probar.

Una semana antes.

Cafetería.

Dick Gumshoe lanzaba bocados desesperados a un bocadillo de pollo con mayonesa y lechuga durante su almuerzo, mientras Miles Edgeworth daba cuenta de una fruta y un té. Comentaban los casos en los que ambos estaban involucrados, así como los implicados y sus defensores. Fue entonces cuando salió ese tema. El tema que Miles Edgeworth había estado evitando durante meses (tal vez años), una información casual ofrecida por Gumshoe como si estuviera dando el parte meteorológico.

—¿Sabe, señor? Se rumorea por ahí que Wright se ha decidido a salir con Maya Fey —Edgeworth soltó un muy discreto "mm" a pesar de sentir algo parecido al caos por dentro—. Ella ya llevaba tiempo detrás de él, pero llegó a decir que no le hacía mucho caso… aaaaah, las armas de mujer siempre ganan.

Miles quiso escupirle el té a la cara, decirle que las armas de mujer jamás ganarían a un hombre como él, que Wright solo era un tonto, pero miró hacia otro lado, molesto.

—¿Y de dónde has sacado la información, detective? ¿Aportarías las pruebas de esa afirmación?

Dick se quedó sin palabras por enésima vez cuando hablaba con el fiscal: el hombre no se andaba con rodeos y trasladaba la mecánica de los juicios a su vida real.

—Tal vez sepa usted algo que yo ignore, señor.

—¿Y qué te hace fraguar esa suposición absurda?

—Bueno, si hay algo que Wright contara a alguien, ese sería usted, señor.

A Edgeworth se le atragantaron el té y la fruta, recordó aquel almuerzo como uno de los peores de su vida, y no por la noticia, sino por el hecho de saber que Wright no confiaba en él suficientemente. Toda una desgracia.

* * *

Edgeworth apretó el maletín fuertemente, mientras su mirada divisaba el exterior de la cafetería "La dècouverte", una imitación mucho mejor conseguida que el horrendo "Très bien", al menos mucho mejor decorada, más vanguardista, a pesar de que el capuchino dejaba mucho que desear. El fiscal empujó la puerta, de pesado acero, para ser golpeado por el aire acondicionado del lugar. Alguien debería advertirles sobre el uso de éste y comentar que, a pesar de ser mayo, no había necesidad de sentirse un pollo a punto de ser congelado. De cualquier modo, servía para sus propósitos, por lo que dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesa más alejada de la puerta y la más próxima a la barra, en el lado de la ventana, de modo que se podía vigilar quien entraba y quién se acercaba a pedir, apartándose de la vista de los camareros y del visitante. Decidió dejarse la chaqueta encima (se quedaría frío enseguida), puso el maletín sobre la mesa y sacó un portátil con ratón táctil. Alzó la vista para localizar su blanco: en la zona opuesta de la cafetería, ataviada con un bonito traje negro con falda y delantal blanco se encontraba Maya Fey, tomando nota de la orden de la mesa siete. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, a su vez rematada por un moño para poder recogerse toda esa longitud. La observó con detenimiento: ya no era la Maya Fey con cuerpo de adolescente, sus curvas se habían pronunciado y su rictus adulto le conferían una belleza particular. Sin ser tan exuberante como su hermana, podía captar la atención de los hombres en general. Miles Edgeworth tosió ante sus pensamientos justo en el preciso instante en el que una camarera se acercó a atenderle. La camarera era joven, con rasgos latinos, cabello azabache liso, parecía llevar exceso de maquillaje y una sensación de seguridad apabullante. Edgeworth pidió un té con limón y unos aperitivos para pasar el rato, mientras observaba a Maya Fey ocasionalmente por encima de su portátil. Por suerte, aquel día la joven no había reparado en su presencia, pero tres días después se acercó a su mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, Edgeworth, hey, ¿cómo estás? Me alegro de verte.

Los ojos de Maya parecían más rasgados de lo habitual, la mandíbula, más pronunciada, inclusive los labios parecían más llenos y amplios. Sin duda, una Maya Fey muy cambiada, pero igual de femenina. Llevaba años sin verla. Repasó tal vez con demasiado descaro su indumentaria.

—¿Te gusta? Es nuestro uniforme. El jefe quería que vistiéramos de rojo, pero alguien le convenció de que no quedaría demasiado profesional. Apuesto a que no estarías de acuerdo.

Maya sofocó una risa y Edgeworth no supo qué responder. Por suerte, alguien de la zona de enfrente llamó su atención y Maya se volvió.

—Esta no es mi zona de servicio, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme como tu camarera particular, pediré que me cambien la zona —y se alejó a paso rápido.

"Eso no va a suceder, señorita Fey".

* * *

Miles tenía una paciencia infinita. Durante años había batallado con el duelo de perder a un padre siendo niño, durante años se esforzó por crecer bajo el mando de un Von Karma, y durante años había sufrido creerse asesino de Gregory Edgeworth, mentira que desmontó Phoenix Wright gracias a su increíble suerte y las incansables ganas de hacerle parecer inocente. Antes de darse cuenta, era un habitual de "La dècouverte". El problema es que la camarera que lo atendía parecía haber forjado un interés en él más allá del profesional. Le dejó en varias ocasiones su teléfono escrito sobre un papel, que Edgeworth tiró a la basura sin dilación.

—Si usted está más interesado en esa camarera, debería elegir sentarse en su zona. No podrá atenderle si se pone aquí —el descaro de la mujer maquillada exacerbadamente refiriéndose a Maya hizo a Edgeworth elevar la vista, molesto.

—No deseo cambiar de mesa, esta es de mi agrado, así como el servicio. No me agradan, sin embargo, las notas que encuentro después de abonar la cuenta. ¿La propina no es suficiente? No voy a darle algo en lo que no estoy interesado.

La franqueza del tipo pareció desarmar a la camarera, que enrojeció y respondió:

—Le ruego me disculpe si le he importunado. Estoy acostumbrada a ser demasiado directa con quienes me interesan. Una sola respuesta habría bastado, mi ego de mujer no va a sentirse herido.

Edgeworth suavizó la mirada, y una ligera sonrisa apareció sin saberlo.

—Me disculpo. Tiene usted razón, merece una respuesta. Siento no poder darle lo que pide. No estoy interesado.

—¿Está usted casado?

—No voy a responder a esa pregunta, soy muy discreto, y si mi discreción no va a ser respetada en este lugar, no dudaré en buscar otra cafetería de mi gusto.

—Me llamo Adalith. Ya me ha quedado claro que no está interesado en mí. Sin embargo, le pediría que siguiera viniendo, por favor. Los clientes habituales no son tan elegantes como usted, y así me alegro la vista.

La mujer debía tener un ánimo incorruptible, porque le guiñó un ojo y se marchó. La mirada de Edgeworth se perdió en la lejanía viéndola marchar, porque por un milisegundo, esa mujer le había recordado a su rival en los juzgados, y se suponía que debía olvidarlo, no recordarlo en cada ser humano.

* * *

Edgeworth se despertó de nuevo, bañado en sudor, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Ya no tenía pesadillas en las que escuchaba gritos y empuñaba armas, las de ahora eran muy distintas, de índole muy diferente, sin dejar de ser… incómodas. Alzó el tronco y cerró fuertemente los ojos al notar su parte baja demasiado dura. Suspiró, fue al baño, se echó agua por la cara. El espejo mostró su desesperación. No era bueno reprimirse, lo sabía. La única forma de bajar una erección era aliviándose, y él, bueno, no tenía problema. El problema era su imaginación. En aquellos episodios, el fiscal solo se corría con la imagen de cierta persona prohibida con la que acababa de compartir intimidades en sueños.

Había dos opciones: aliviarse y volver a conciliar el sueño o no hacerlo y ponerse a trabajar. La segunda la había utilizado muchas veces, pero después no rendía y se encontraba demasiado cansado en su oficina o el tribunal, de modo que comenzó a utilizar la primera, ignorando la sensación de culpabilidad y desasosiego en su persona después.

Tras varios años de práctica Miles Edgeworth comenzó a pensar seriamente cuántas veces podría correrse con el nombre de Wright en la boca antes de empezar a enloquecer.

 **Tres años antes.**

Franziska lo notó. Era la única persona, además de Gumshoe, que podía presumir de conocerlo bien, y con el segundo podía disimular muchas cosas. Con ella, no.

—Miles, cometiste un error imperdonable hoy, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

El fiscal arrugó el gesto, consciente de la veracidad de sus palabras: había confundido las fechas de un caso, dejando así al jurado sin palabras y al juez con la boca abierta. Hasta el acusado lo miró, anonadado.

—No duermo bien últimamente —fue la seca respuesta que recibió la fiscal, y que por supuesto, no aceptó.

—Pastillas, Miles. No hay nada que eso no cure. A menos que… tu mal no se cure con pastillas.

—No me ocurre nada reseñable que pueda contarte —insistió el otro, a sabiendas de que esa respuesta era un grito diciendo "me pasa algo que no controlo, pero no necesito ayuda, gracias".

Entonces, Franziska se puso realmente roja. No roja como su traje, ni como su deportivo, no, roja de un brillante tan acusado que tuvo miedo de verla explotar.

—Los hombres, hum… vosotros los hombres, eso…

Lo bueno de tener una hermana postiza y que te conozca, es que tú también la conoces a ella.

—¿Vas a hablarme de sexo, hermanita?

Los ojos fugaces se entrecerraron en una línea minúscula, las manos apretaron el látigo (un momento, ¿cuándo había llegado a sus manos?), la mandíbula se cerró con fuerza solo para dejar escapar después:

—Te odio mucho, Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

Era más probable hablar de sexo con Gumshoe que con Franziska. El tipo sacaría el tema como algo casual, después se disculparía pero seguiría con su perorata, como en ocasiones había sucedido hablando de Maggey, su actual pareja. Miles ofrecía su opinión estrictamente científica sin implicarse en sus respuestas con tal determinación que el detective no podía pensar en el fiscal como alguien reprimido y necesitado de afecto. Es más, debía pensar que acudía a unos servicios exclusivos donde se pagaba a mujeres precisamente para no ofrecer nada más después y olvidarlo todo. Pero no. Edgeworth estaba en contra de la prostitución como forma de conseguir dinero rápido a cambio de riesgos que entrañaban la muerte o algo peor. Alguna vez pensó hacerlo con hombres, pero claudicó porque a pesar del cambio de género, ¿no era dar alas al mismo servicio? Además, debía cuidar su reputación. No necesitaba mancillarla más de lo que ya llevaba en su currículum. Y de todos modos, se dijo, no iba a funcionar. En sus sesiones de mano-pene, no había conseguido correrse con otras personas que no fueran él. No iba a tentar a la suerte, sabiendo además los riesgos de salud que entrañaba entrar en ese bucle.

Aquello solo podía solucionarse de dos maneras: exponerse o huir. Y lo segundo, después de haberlo intentado, no parecía haber resuelto nada.

Maya Fey era su única posibilidad, y no sería la primera vez que el fiscal la usaba de salvavidas, solo que ahora no podía enterarse jamás.

—Buenos días, señor, hoy viene a desayunar —comentó Adalith dudando esta vez de qué podría tomar ese importante ejecutivo para comenzar el día—. ¿Qué le sirvo?

Edgeworth pidió pan tostado, tomate, queso, zumo de naranja natural y huevos.

—¿Quiere los huevos con salchicha? —la inocente pregunta de Adalith desarmó un poco al fiscal.

—Eh… no, gracias —vio cómo la chica le sonreía, resuelta a ponerlo incómodo y miró al otro lado del cristal. Los transeúntes pasaban con rapidez, arreglados, en su camino hacia el trabajo, el colegio o sus quehaceres particulares. En ocasiones, le gustaba imaginar adónde iba cada persona mirando cómo vestían. Es un juego que solía practicar con su padre en las pocas ocasiones en las que compartían una merienda en un sitio público, porque Gregory Edgeworth también era muy amante de su vida privada y pensaba que de ese modo protegía a su hijo de los posibles peligros de la vida. Irónico que finalmente, lo más peligroso para él se diera en un sitio oscuro y cerrado, sin gente alrededor.

Maya Fey aún no había entrado, tal vez tenía turno de tarde… era él quien estaba cambiando sus hábitos acudiendo al sitio por la mañana… pero había tenido una corazonada. Miró la hora de su reloj de pulsera, las ocho en punto. Y ahí estaba, la joven Maya Fey llegando al local, acompañada por un hombre vestido de azul. El fiscal alargó la mano desesperadamente hacia la mesa de enfrente para coger una carta y ocultarse mientras seguía divisando a ambos fuera del local charlando entre risas. Los gestos y toques entre ellos eran muy casuales, si bien era Maya quien tocaba al abogado, éste no parecía incómodo con sus muestras de afecto. Y entonces, sucedió: Wright se agachó de tal forma que su cara quedó a milímetros de la de la chica, susurró algo rápidamente que el fiscal no pudo entender y entonces sus labios se unieron. Edgeworth se agarró a la mesa de la impresión, justo en el mismo instante en el que Adalith venía con su pedido. La puñalada en el corazón, así como los sudores fríos que acompañaron a su reacción trató de delegarlos a lo más profundo de su memoria. De repente, el tomate, el queso, el zumo de naranja y demás manjares no podrían hacerse sitio en su cuerpo. Y era una pena, porque olía delicioso.

Edgeworth marcó el teléfono con dedos temblorosos.

—Detective, hoy me siento generoso. Venga a esta dirección…

* * *

No volvió a "La dècouverte" en una semana. Se encontró más soñoliento entonces, debido a la carga de sueño acumulado de días atrás, pero parecía haber funcionado. Le dolía un poco el pecho cada vez que recordaba a Maya y Wright unidos por la boca, pero eso se iría con el tiempo. Debía recordarlo una y otra vez, para acostumbrar al subconsciente a no desear algo que jamás tendría.

Miró por la ventana mientras tomaba un té frío. Se acarició el cuello. Había estado brillante en el juicio de hoy, enfrentándose a Apollo Justice. El hombre lo había felicitado algo deprimido después de la vista. Edgeworth estrechó su mano con fuerza mientras su acompañante, Athena, trataba de animarlo. Edgeworth miró varias veces hacia la defensa pero no había rastro de Wright. Tal vez estaba pasando la tarde con su querida Fey. ¿Habrían intimado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? Era natural imaginar a Maya interesada por ese hombre. De hecho, cualquiera de sus clientas soñaba tal vez con ocupar ese lugar. Mujeres libradas de la cárcel por errores de acusación defendidas con pasión inusitada… sus vidas, salvadas. A diferencia de Miles, quien condenaba, Phoenix salvaba vidas. ¿Quién no querría compartir la suya con Wright? Máxime Maya, con puntos adicionales por ser hermana de su antigua mentora y una buena ayudante en la defensa gracias a sus poderes de canalización…

Miles inspiró, cerró los ojos, resopló con pausa, parando la oleada de pensamientos inútiles y se embutió en el pijama. Mañana tenía el día libre, eso significaba repasar los otros tres casos pendientes a conciencia. Se metió en la cama y apenas recordó nada más, salvo sueños bastante agitados de los que no quiso rescatar nada.

* * *

 _Edgeworth sonrió, pagado de sí mismo. Había vuelto a ganar otro caso, esta vez con Wright en la defensa. Las victorias con Wright al otro lado se disfrutaban por partida doble. Espera, ¿qué demonios pensaba? Recogió sus carpetas, las metió en el maletín y salió a paso rápido porque debía huir, huir. El juzgado era peligroso, debía llegar a casa de inmediato. Ignoró la voz que lo llamaba de cuyo interlocutor conocía, caminó a paso rápido hasta ver su coche estacionado, solitario en un callejón. Escuchó pisadas y ruegos, pero no podía caminar más, el coche parecía estar más y más lejos. Finalmente, el abogado lo alcanzó. Miles se volvió, mortificado, solo para contemplar una sonrisa apabullante y una mano extendida._

— _Edgeworth… felicidades. Cada vez lo haces mejor._

— _Has perdido, Wright._

— _No importa. Siempre que seas tú, no importa._

 _Dios, esos ojos… parecían llevar luz. Y esa mano, seguía extendida hacia él, tentadora, amigable. Su mano tenía aún más luz que sus ojos. Miles reconocía la tentación, pero acabó estrechándola. No la dejó ir._

— _Hazme un favor, Wright —de repente, reunió fuerza para estamparlo contra su coche, que ahora estaba ahí delante. Se acercó a su oído y rogó—, sé mío. Solo una vez. Después te dejaré en paz._

 _Wright lo miró, confuso, y Edgeworth lo rodeó con los brazos, besándolo con tantas ganas como si fuera a acabarse el mundo._

— _Solo una vez —repetía Edgeworth, completamente subyugado a sus emociones. Le quitó la chaqueta._

— _¿Edgeworth?_

 _Le mordió el cuello. Wright gimió._

— _Sé mío, por favor._

 _Le bajó el pantalón. Volvió a besarle._

— _Edgeworth, ¿qué haces?_

— _Por favor, solo… solo ahora. Luego lo olvidas._

— _Pero… —Wright volvió a gemir porque Edgeworth estaba acariciando su parte baja. El fiscal lo apretó aún más contra la carrocería y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez Wright le respondió. Miles notó un vértigo exagerado, sintió que moriría allí mismo, y comenzó a decir su nombre con desesperación, mientras le mordía el cuello, le arrancaba la camisa, se quitaba la suya, hundía la mano en ese cabello ridículo que siempre quiso tocar…_

— _Phoenix… oh…_

 _Edgeworth no se reconocía._ _Ése debía ser otro fiscal. Otra persona. Estaba liderando y sin embargo se sentía a merced del otro. Su entrepierna dolía. Trató de acomodarla, sin éxito. Sabía que solo podía hacerlo de una forma. Puso a Wright de cara hacia el automóvil mientras trataba de penetrarlo. Con el otro brazo lo tenía bien cogido, para que no escapase._

— _Wright…_

— _Edgeworth, me haces daño._

— _Aguanta un poco. Un poco, enseguida acabaré._

— _Pero… no puedo —Wright no parecía poder deshacerse de la fuerza bruta que lo atenazaba y comenzó a ponerse nervioso—. No puedo, ¡no puedo, Edgeworth!_

 _¡Tengo novia!_

— _No importa. Solo una vez, me curaré, te lo prometo._

 _Un puñetazo. Negro._

Miles despertó con algo alrededor del cuello interrumpiendo su respiración. Oh, eran las sábanas, retorcidas, enredadas. Se movió, incómodo: había fluidos ahí abajo.

—No, no, no, no. Maldita sea —se incorporó, molesto—. Es la primera fase… se suponía que iba a terminar.


	2. Camino a la desesperanza

_CAPÍTULO 2. Camino a la desesperanza_

Oh, genial. Ahora soñaba que violaba a Wright. Se dio una ducha y bajó a la cafetería con el portátil. Si no había servido con un beso, tendría que ver más. Tal vez si le decía a Maya:

 _Escucha, tú y el abogado tenéis que besaros delante de mí, hasta que no podáis respirar. Voy a grabarlo. Después lo usaré para mi propia supervivencia. Gracias._

Estúpido. Malditos sentimientos que lo hacían débil, inútil y triste.

El día parecía prometer, Adalith no tenía turno de tarde-noche, así que comenzó a trabajar como si no existiera nada más que él, su portátil y varios tés que fue pidiendo, uno tras otro. Maya Fey volvió a saludarle desde lejos. Edgeworth preguntó al camarero que lo atendía a qué hora cerraban.

—A las ocho, señor.

—¿Y ustedes a qué hora salen? ¿Cuánto tardan en vestirse?

El hombre lo miró algo sorprendido.

—¿Espera a alguien?

—Oh. No importa, déjelo. Solo era curiosidad.

El camarero se alejó pensando que tal vez acababa de hablar con un psicópata, seguro. No tardaría en asignarle otro camarero a esa mesa. Bah. A este paso sería popular, en lugar de pasar desapercibido, debería reformular su estrategia.

Volvió a sumergirse en el trabajo y la próxima distracción no la vio venir.

—¡Hey, Edgeworth! _—_ el fiscal alzó el rostro y se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de Wright y sus ojos azules—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

El fiscal juró haber agarrado su silla y haberse retirado varios metros, pero debió ser un gesto bastante sutil porque Wright no pareció darse cuenta _._

—Apollo dijo que el otro día estuviste increíble.

—Como siempre —trató de aplacar los latidos, así como los sudores fríos. Dejó de teclear, no era buena idea.

—Vino diciendo que había perdido, pero que le encantaba perder si era contigo —el abogado alzó la mirada al cielo—. Creo que conozco esa sensación, pero no te acostumbres. Apollo es muy talentoso.

—Y le has estropeado adoptando tu técnica de farolear ante la más mínima pista.

—¡Hey! Nos dan resultado en los juicios, por mucho que lo niegues.

Sonrisa eterna.

El fiscal tragó saliva, preguntándose dónde había dejado el coche y cuánto podría tardar en subirse a él y conducir hasta Montana. Por ejemplo. Tragó saliva.

—¿Cómo estás? Maya me dijo que sueles frecuentar este sitio. No sabía que te gustaran estas cafeterías tan típicas.

"En realidad vengo a ver a la camarera. A tu camarera. Y de paso, también a ti, a ver si os dais unos buenos besos y puedo seguir mi vida en paz".

Como Edgeworth llevara un rato sin responder, Phoenix puso la mano derecha sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Edgeworth, ¿estás bien?

El aludido retrocedió como si le quemara.

—Eh… ah… hola, Wright.

El abogado puso cara de póker. Edgeworth trató de sacar un tema a lo desesperado. Fue entonces cuando vio el objeto que reposaba sobre las rodillas de Wright, y en el cual no se había fijado antes. Imperdonable. Casi escaneaba al mundo al mirar. Las señaló.

—¿Son para tu novia?

El tono de la pregunta no denotaba celos, ni tampoco molestia: una pregunta estratégicamente formulada. Sin embargo, Wright pareció extrañarse, porque frunció el ceño. Un gesto sombrío cruzó su cara, bajó la mirada hacia el ramo de flores silvestres.

—L-las noticias vuelan.

—Qué extraño. ¿Tanto tiempo con ella y salís juntos ahora?

—¿E-es extraño? —Phoenix se rascó la nuca en un gesto demasiado familiar y añadió—. Tal vez es por mi condición demi-sexual.

Edgeworth tuvo ganas de preguntar qué era eso, pero no sabía si le convenía o no. Prefirió callarse.

—Le gustarán mucho —dijo, mirando el reloj, ignorando la sensación de vacío: las siete y cincuenta. Los camareros pasaron por las mesa anunciando la hora de cierre, momento en que Edgeworth aprovechó para despedirse—. Oh, se me ha hecho tarde. Me marcho, Wright. Saluda a Maya de mi parte.

Se apresuró hacia la barra, pidió la cuenta y salió del local.

"Estúpido, estúpido, Wright se ha dado cuenta de algo. Seguro que ha pensado que soy idiota. Con suerte he sido un poco más borde de lo normal y lo achacará a mi adicción al trabajo".

Dio la vuelta al edificio y esperó a que saliera Maya, ya con sus ropas de calle. Era el momento perfecto, Wright llevaba flores. Se volverían a besar. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a googlear eso de "demisexual".

 _Atracción sexual generada hacia personas con las que se ha establecido una fuerte unión, por ejemplo, la de amigos._

La de amigos.

Maravilloso.

* * *

— _Vamos, Wright, bésame, soy tu amigo._

— _Eh…_

— _Te gustará, de verdad, como me han gustado tus flores._

— _Edgeworth, tengo novia._

— _Pero yo soy tu amigo, dijiste que te gustaban los amigos… ¿o prefieres a Larry? Menudo mal gusto sería ese, por cierto._

— _Edgeworth, tengo novia._

— _No te escucho. Y te voy a besar, Phoenix Wright._

* * *

—Señor —llamó el detective—, está sonando su móvil.

El fiscal se apresuró a responder. Había ido al centro de detención, tenía otro caso más para su colección. Bajó de su automóvil junto al detective para inspeccionar el lugar del crimen, una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad. El jardín, rodeado de brezos, tenía un olor agradable. Se escuchaban los cantos de los pájaros y el viento removía la vegetación. Un reguero de coches rodeaba el terreno. Saludó al personal allí presente, anotó toda la información de lo acontecido, así como la opinión del forense, una muerte al parecer sospechosamente provocada por un golpe fuerte y de la que sería difícil dilucidar su procedencia. Podría haber sido contra el suelo, pues la casa disponía de dos plantas y según la posición del cadáver parecía haber caído desde gran altura. Tendría que esperar a la autopsia para poder enfocar la situación hacia el acusado, el marido de la víctima. El fallecido se llamaba Olsen H. Bruckner, y era abogado. En serio, solo faltaba que la defensa del caso fuera…

—¡Hey, Edgeworth! —el fiscal se volvió para ver a una jovencita ataviada con un vestido veraniego y unas chanclas.

—Maya Fey.

Detrás de esa muchacha no podía seguirle otro que… ese hombre.

—Anda, Edgeworth. ¿Vas a ser el fiscal del caso?

—Wright —saludó, tratando de ser profesional—. Así es.

—Vaya, vamos a inspeccionar el lugar del crimen, ¿algo que puedas compartir?

—No. Ya conoces las reglas.

Wright se rascó la nuca y Maya sonrió. Edgeworth recordó entonces la noche del ramo de flores. Salían juntos, se pararon en la cafetería. Se abrazaron. Maya estaba muy excitada por el regalo y lo recibió con alegría, pero solo le besó en la mejilla. En la mejilla. Wright le dijo algunas cosas tan cursis que hasta él mismo hubiera salido huyendo. En su lugar, acabó soñando que volvía a forzarlo. Y ahora iba a tener que enfrentarse a él en los tribunales. En un caso entre dos hombres casados, uno de ellos, abogado.

—Hey, Edgeworth, ¿sabías esto? El acusado te conoce. Dice que estudió contigo en Alemania. Este va a ser un caso interesante.

"Oh, sí. No sé si rezar a mil vírgenes o desde ya dar el caso por perdido".

* * *

Cuando Miles llegó al centro de detención, Dick Gumshoe lo saludó con efusividad, como siempre. Sacó una libreta cutre y señaló con el lápiz que solía llevar tras la oreja la información necesaria para poder seguir con su investigación del último caso. Además, comentó acerca del atrevimiento del acusado. Edgeworth preguntó si era conflictivo, y el detective precisó:

—No, no conflictivo en el sentido violento, sino en el de querer una cita con su abogado.

—Para esperarle la cárcel lo veo bastante despreocupado —comentó el fiscal, desdeñoso.

En realidad él también tenía que repasar informes y documentación, y por algún motivo, o tal vez porque estaba integrándose al fin en la humanidad, lo hizo desde "La dècouverte" en lugar de su oficina. Adalith iba a pensar seriamente que era una de esas personas a las que les gusta que les rueguen. Bueno, eso y porque su último sueño había tratado sobre ir a ver a Wright a su oficina (a la que hacía tiempo que no se acercaba) y ahí estaba Matt Engarde, encarnando al acusado del caso, sobándole los pantalones. Él llamaba a Wright pero él solo decía "tengo novia, Edgeworth", y cuando gritaba a Engarde, éste proclamaba "el abogado es mío, jódase".

Miles Edgeworth estaba considerando seriamente contratar a un psiquiatra. Sería tan irónico informarle del desastre que fue su vida y cuando el psiquiatra leyera el informe: la pérdida de un padre a edad temprana, la adopción y marcha a otro continente, el descubrimiento de haber sido utilizado durante años, el hallazgo de un cadáver en su automóvil, sufrir de un absoluto terror a los terremotos y los ascensores y preguntara:

Bueno, señor, ¿por qué trauma empezamos?

Edgeworth respondería:

Yo solo vengo a que me ayude a olvidar a un antiguo compañero de clase del que estoy muy pillado a mis treinta y cinco.

Le haría el día. Tal vez ni siquiera le cobraría.

Suspiró. Adalith se acercó en ese instante, y como había sido un día de mierda, derramó un poco de té sobre sus pantalones. No llegó a quemarse, pero ella, en lugar de pedirle disculpas, soltó una risa a la vez que le entregaba una servilleta.

—Por lo visto mi mal día no acaba todavía.

—Siéntase afortunado, por lo menos usted tiene dinero —la camarera se retiró sin ninguna otra disculpa ni explicación, y Edgeworth se auto convenció de que sí, su vida era un chiste.

* * *

Tres días después, con más pruebas, el informe de la autopsia que ya se encargaría de actualizar, la declaración del entorno familiar de Bruckner y poco más profusamente estudiado, Edgeworth volvió a la cafetería y pidió unas tortitas con sirope de caramelo. Él jamás tomaba eso, tal vez las cursiladas de Wright hacían mella en él. Con el portátil a salvo en su maletín, decidió que ese día no trabajaría allí. Adalith sonrió al verlo, aunque se abstuvo de comentar sobre su orden, tal vez porque podía dar paso a la torpeza del último día con el té, y el ejecutivo no parecía tener mejor día.

—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa, señorita Belloti? —la muchacha se volvió con sorpresa—. Eso que usted comentó, sobre mi opulencia económica, ¿en qué se basa?

"Por Dios, Miles Edgeworth. ¿Ahora vas a someter a esta mujer al tercer grado solo porque tiró el té sobre tu pantalón? ¿O es que no te basta con los acusados? Tal vez podrías ser un poco más agradable, intentarlo estaría bien."

Adalith, sin embargo, no recibió la pregunta de forma negativa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, es muy evidente. Soy una mujer, las mujeres tenemos el instinto más desarrollado, a la par que vemos desde lejos un hombre que necesita atención, aunque no la pida…

—Ahorrarse la verborrea incoherente me ayudaría sobremanera…

—Oh, claro. Usted es hombre de pocas palabras y más de acciones. Aunque no parece haberle ido bien en la vida, pero todo sea dicho, no le conozco ni parece que vaya a tener posibilidad.

Edgeworth resopló ante su descaro.

—No se preocupe, tengo otras cinco mesas que atender. Usted lleva ropas que parecen muy caras. A primera vista se adivina la buena calidad del tejido. No le salen pelotillas, si sabe a qué me refiero, como a la jefa de cocina. Oh, y el reloj. Me he fijado que lo mira a menudo. Es un reloj Maurice Lacroix, trescientos euros el más económico. El perfume, de alta gama: Versace o Armani, no estoy muy segura. Y otra cosa, usted deja propinas bastante generosas, incluso cuando le tiré el té. Me reí porque me dije: esta noche te toca cenar del burguer. Aunque aún así me la dejó, he de agradecérselo. Sus propinas me hacen el mes, aunque todavía no sepa su nombre.

Edgeworth alzó las cejas, conmovido. Miró su reloj suizo. Había sido un regalo de Franziska; no conocía el precio, pero aquello nunca fue un problema entre ambos, les habían acostumbrado a gastar, y sus sueldos nunca se habían resentido. Tal vez había subestimado a la camarera. En un minuto había hecho una definición más propia de Gavin que hubiera atontado a la defensa si al otro lado se encontrara Phoenix Wright. Wright… ¿cómo se las vería Wright con una mujer como Adalith? Sonrió. Sacó la cartera y le tendió una tarjeta.

* * *

—¡Edgeworth! —el fiscal alzó la vista desde su despacho, molesto por la intrusión, solo para ver a un hombre vestido de azul con sonrisa permanente y malos modales.

—Wright, cuando dieron la lección sobre llamar a la puerta, ¿estabas limpiando el baño? —el abogado rio la broma y se sentó en el sofá ignorando otra mirada de advertencia.

—Vengo a darte buenas noticias.

Edgeworth se quitó las gafas y trató de ignorar el repentino y acelerado pulso.

"Le ha pedido matrimonio a Fey, le ha pedido matrimonio a Fey".

—Reserva el viernes por la noche, tenemos una cita.

Pestañeó, extrañado. Por un momento, el fiscal creyó estar dormido, pero no. Wright no estaba desnudo ni tampoco él empalmado. Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, temeroso de lo que venía después.

"Te va a pedir que le ayudes a elegir el traje para la boda, a ver qué excusa te inventas, no puedes usar a Larry para este menester".

—Edgeworth, no te veo muy emocionado. ¡La camarera! Esa camarera que trabaja con Maya. Podrías habérmelo contado, ahora entiendo por qué vas tan a menudo. Si es que tienes un amigo que no te lo mereces. Te he conseguido una cita con ella.

"Señor, acaba con mi vida, esto no puede estar pasando".

—Wright, ¿de verdad crees que voy a seguir escuchando tus sandeces? Cada vez que vienes lo haces con una excusa menos creíble. El día que mates a alguien nadie te creerá, ni siquiera tu propio abogado.

—Adivina, no me lo invento —contraatacó el otro con esa sonrisa espléndida—. Es la verdad, Edgeworth, esa tía está colada por ti.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, exactamente?

—Me llamó por teléfono. Al principio no sabía qué ocurría, empezó a hablarme como si me conociera, y entonces se dio cuenta de que yo era muy simpático y dijo: espera, tú no eres tan simpático normalmente —el capullo se rio con ganas—. Al parecer le habías dado una tarjeta mía en lugar de una tuya. Sí que estás enamorado, Edgeworth.

"Profusamente, sí".

Dale a una mujer la tarjeta de Wright para que éste se haga amiga suya y consiga una cita. Edgeworth, ¿quién te manda jugar con el destino? El karma existe.

—No voy a ir a una cita con una mujer, Wright.

—Relájate, seguro que lo haces bien. Eres tan encantador y formal. Maya siempre dice eso.

—No voy a quedarme a solas con ella —le dejó claro además que no le interesaba, y ahora pensará que tiene alguna opción.

—Date la posibilidad de conocerla… espera. Se me ocurre algo. Ella y Maya tienen el mismo turno el viernes, así que podemos salir con ellas después. ¿Te sería más fácil una cita en grupo?

Edgeworth se quedó mudo. Wright no estaba sugiriendo esa posibilidad. Salir con ellos en una cita sería la excusa perfecta para poder verlos besarse, tocarse y grabar así en su psique "Wright es de Maya" a fuego. Solo debía controlar sus celos, después podría dormir durante el resto de su vida sin preocuparse por incómodas poluciones.

—Voy a salir con vosotros solo para que veas lo mala idea que es —aceptó Edgeworth con cara agria, pero eso pareció alegrar mucho al abogado, que le cogió el brazo todo emocionado.

—¡Bien! A Maya le encantará. Y yo siempre he querido que fueras feliz, Edgeworth. Aunque confieso que no te imaginaba con una chica. ¡Hasta luego!

E-

Espera.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ay, ay, pobre Miles, saber demasiado no le hace bien a su psique, pero si no avanza, sus sueños seguirán persiguiéndolo... de momento tenemos cita doble para el siguiente capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	3. Momentos de exposición

_CAPÍTULO 3. Momentos de exposición_

Por suerte, la psique le dio tregua hasta el viernes y pudo así reunirse con la policía para dirigir la última investigación, inclusive entrevistar al acusado, Belman Hackner, un hombre de unos treinta y tres, de cabello escaso pero de apariencia cuidada, correcto en sus modales, cuyo rostro se empeñaba en recordar sin éxito, que aprovechó para repetir que no había sido él, que quería a su abogado con locura y la vida era perfecta entre ellos, como la estadística señalaba en el noventa por ciento de los casos.

Por mucho que Edgeworth trataba de pensar en el viernes como una rama más de su plan "olvidar a Phoenix Wright" más lo sentía como una cita entre ambos, tomando consciencia después de pensar en sacar su mejor perfume, su mejor ropa interior e ir a la peluquería. También seleccionó un ligero traje color negro y decidió que no llevaría corbata ni pañuelo, en su afán por no recargarse demasiado y dejar de sentirse como si estuviera aún en el tribunal. Era importante, muy importante pasar desapercibido. No hacía falta que Adalith se fijara en él más de lo normal, debía poder vigilar a los otros sin hacerle de menos a ella, sin abandonar su estilo elegante a la par que sofisticado.

Estuvo recibiendo llamadas de Wright para concretar hora y lugar, al parecer se estaba dedicando a hacer de relaciones públicas porque Adalith seguía sin tener su teléfono. También discutió con él un local asequible a bolsillos de la mayoría, y Edgeworth temió por su estómago.

* * *

Faltaban cuarenta minutos para la hora acordada cuando el deportivo de Miles Edgeworth estacionó en una de las calles del barrio Little Armenia próxima a una tienda de tacos, donde Adalith lo estaba esperando. Silbó al ver el automóvil y se quedó un rato mirándolo, de modo que el fiscal salió a saludarla.

—Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, sin duda. Buenas tardes, Miles Edgeworth.

—Buenas tardes.

—Creo que es la primera vez que veo este auto. He de decir que pega absolutamente contigo. Por hoy te puedo tutear, ¿no?

Miles asintió, la mujer se colocó en el asiento del copiloto y estuvo silenciosa durante casi todo el trayecto, permitiendo así al fiscal conducir tranquilamente hasta su siguiente parada, un barrio comercial donde las mujeres gozarían paseando y mirándolo todo.

Miles trataba de calmar el nerviosismo presente, que no se desvaneció hasta ver a Wright y a Maya corriendo hacia ellos, visiblemente excitados. Wright no llevaba un traje, en su lugar llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa azul marino y sobre ésta una chaqueta ligera color blanco. Tragó saliva, tratando de calmar sus pulsaciones.

Mientras caminaban, Phoenix y Adalith charlaron durante un rato, bromeando sobre haberse conocido de sobra por teléfono. Maya alzó sus ojos negros hacia Miles, pidiéndole disculpas porque seguramente no tenía ningún interés en esa zona, pero ella llevaba tiempo queriendo ir, paseando en buena compañía, con la posibilidad de hacer compras, estando al raso hasta que les diera hambre.

Miles solo asintió, imaginando un pequeño paseo, cuando automáticamente Phoenix y Maya enlazaron las manos mientras caminaban.

"Eso está bien, Edgeworth, míralos. No pierdas ripio".

La mirada del fiscal estaba tan concentrada en la imagen que Adalith rio:

—¿Has perdido algo?

Supuso que no podía mirar de forma tan descarada, que debía mirar a uno y otro lado fingiendo estar pasándolo bien, o por lo menos siguiendo al grupo de forma interesada. Adalith no movió un dedo ni le cogió del brazo, algo que el fiscal agradeció. No estaba de humor para dar razones para justificar su presencia y decidió ser fiel a su naturaleza galante y estar pendiente de ella. Se enzarzaron en una conversación al respecto de los emigrantes en Los Ángeles, y Adalith confesó que ella tenía familiares italianos y aunque hubiera nacido en América se encontraba un poco dividida.

La mujer llevaba un vestido elegante, su maquillaje seguía siendo exagerado, pero al menos era agradable la compañía y Edgeworth se encontró relajado en su presencia, todo lo que podía decirse en una persona para nada acostumbrada a socializar.

—Veo que os va bien —Phoenix se había acercado a él en cuanto las chicas se arrimaron al primer tenderete.

—Dudo que ella opine lo mismo al término de la noche.

—Oh. ¿Y tú? —Wright lo miraba con gesto travieso, y tuvo ganas de cogerle de las solapas y empujarle sobre uno de esos puestos temporales y borrar esa cara de bobo, pero en ese instante sintió una electricidad en todo el cuerpo que elevó sus pulsaciones al infinito. Bajó la mirada para ver el brazo de Phoenix alrededor del suyo—. No quiero que te pierdas —aseveró, con esos ojos azul brillante y la lógica de Edgeworth quedó en fuera de juego, a pesar de observar que apenas había transeúntes suficientes para perderse en la algarabía.

"Seguro que andas como un autómata. Mírate, llamas bobo a Wright y eres tú el que ahora mismo está babeando. No se te ocurra, ni se te pase por la cabeza mirarle ahora a la cara…"

—¡HEY! —Edgeworth apartó con tanta fuerza a Wright que ambos casi acabaron en el suelo—. ¡Ese es mi hombre!

Maya Fey lo señalaba como si lo hubiera pillado en cueros a su lado. Edgeworth se llevó la mano al corazón como si le fuera a dar un ataque. Cerró los ojos, asustado. Un toque a su lado lo calmó inmediatamente.

—Edgeworth, ¿estás bien? ¡Maya! Deja de asustar a nuestro fiscal favorito…

—Pero qué buena idea, esperad, os haré una foto —Adalith sacó la cámara y fotografió a Phoenix y Maya—. Ahora quiero una con Edgeworth, por favor.

La chica esta vez sí se colgó a su brazo mientras Maya disparaba.

—Eh, yo también quiero una foto con Edgeworth, es tan elegante… —Maya agarró entonces la mano del fiscal y Phoenix trató de inmortalizarlos, pero le temblaba la mano.

—¿Nervioso? —rio Adalith a su lado, haciendo los honores. Después pasó el teléfono a Edgeworth, agarró a Maya y dijo—. Nosotras también.

Ambas muchachas posaron alegres frente a la cámara. Edgeworth devolvió el móvil a su propietaria, quien anunció:

—Ahora, vosotros.

Phoenix y Miles se miraron, asustados.

—Vamos, chicos, daos la mano, no es ningún delito —pidió Adalith, mientras Maya los miraba, sin sonreír.

—Chicas, ¿por qué nos torturáis? —Edgeworth miró a Phoenix. No parecía querer hacerlo. Él tampoco quería. Esa foto llegaría a su móvil y no necesitaba más motivaciones para imaginar. Pero confesó sentirse herido por el rechazo tan evidente del abogado. Para él seguro que sería insultante, por eso de que lo llamaran marica, aunque nunca creyó que Wright fuera de ese tipo de personas…

Antes de pensar qué estaba haciendo o dar alguna credibilidad al motivo por el que su pecho se sacudía de forma terrible Edgeworth cogió a Wright con su mano izquierda mientras Adalith les pedía que sonrieran. Maya se echó a reír, Edgeworth no sabía qué era sonreír, y entre bromas la cámara disparó. El disparó llegó al pecho del fiscal y subió por la garganta cuando sintió un pequeño apretón por parte del abogado.

"Bonito viernes… Allá va mi noche sin dormir…"

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, nada acechó esa noche a Miles. De hecho, durmió profundamente y sin sobresaltos. Se quedó un rato más en la cama recordando el resto del viernes: entraron a cenar al restaurante acordado. Las chicas charlaron mucho, pero Phoenix parecía, en cierto modo, apagado. Él y Maya apenas se tocaron después. Tuvo la sensación de haber disfrutado él más que ninguno, porque Adalith bajó de su coche de forma apresurada al término de la velada, como si tuviera prisa por terminar.

Realmente fue agradable la compañía. Maya era alegre, una persona activa y llena de energía. Adalith sabía ser irónica y por eso la admiraba. Y qué decir de Wright y sus sonrisas…

Se dio una ducha, desayunó fuerte y salió a correr, no en ese orden. No tenía planes para el sábado, por tanto su último caso copó todo el día. La investigación parecía evolucionar en contra del acusado con las pruebas encontradas, algo negativo para su abogado. A las siete de la tarde miró hacia el reloj digital en el mueble del salón. Maya libraba, de modo que ella y Wright habrían salido en una cita. Pensar en eso le transportó inevitablemente al cálido toque de Wright. Él había evitado todo contacto con el abogado, pero en ese momento, lo agarró. ¿Qué pensaría Wright de su impulso? ¿Y por qué le apretó, era un gesto de vergüenza?

"Basta, Miles. No te tortures. Lo pasaste bien, sirvió para tu propósito, pero recuerda: Wright y Maya están juntos. Salen. Se besan. Se tocan. Tal vez hoy intimen por primera vez. Tal vez se acuesten en la misma cama y se abracen hasta el amanecer. Tal vez debieras buscar a alguien con quien pudieras hacer todo eso.

Pero ¿a quién le voy a interesar con estos traumas?"

* * *

—¿Qué propina puedo sacarle hoy por esta foto? —preguntó Adalith. Se había maquillado menos y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño en lugar de su cola de caballo habitual. Miles Edgeworth sintió un escalofrío: el aire acondicionado estaba más alto aún. Apuraba el zumo de naranja cuando Adalith mostró una foto frente a su cara: dos personas cogidas de la mano, una de ellas pasando además su otro brazo alrededor de él.

—Hoy no voy a dejarle propina, señorita Belloti.

—A otro perro con ese hueso. Diga, ¿le parece que hacen buena pareja?

—Negativo. ¿Me trae la cuenta?

—Enseguida. Con cien euros estará bien —Miles vio a la camarera serpentear entre las mesas. En tiempo récord trajo la bandejita con la cuenta.

—No le hacía a usted por alguien chantajista.

—Tengo genes italianos. Por un extra más, se la puedo pasar por el móvil, claro que para eso necesito su número.

—Creí decirle que no estaba interesado.

—Tal vez no en mí, pero acudió a la doble cita con ánimo renovado.

Como Edgeworth gruñera, la camarera insistió:

—¿Tiene usted un mal día? Solo acaba de empezar. Y si viene aquí, solo con verme su día se alegrará…

Edgeworth no respondió, pero le hizo gracia la positividad de la muchacha. Si pudiera enamorarse de ella… u obsesionarse, por lo menos respondería a sus avances. Aunque cuando ella lo conociera a fondo lo mandaría a freír monas.

Sacó su cartera y depositó la cuenta más la propina habitual, esa que alegraba el día a Adalith. Recogió su maletín y se dispuso a marcharse cuando al salir por la puerta alguien lo llamó. Al volverse, Adalith le sonrió.

—Gracias por la propina, señor fiscal. Usted deja unas propinas de infarto, y con todo lo que trabaja, sus jefes deben rifárselo.

—El jefe soy yo —no pudo evitar responder, burlón.

—Oh… eso explica muchas cosas… —tendió la mano y le entregó un sobre—. Con la propina de hoy, esto está más que pagado. Espero que le guste. Si alguna vez necesita que distraiga a su amigo, llámeme.

Vio cómo Adalith se metió de nuevo a ese ambiente antártico pero no hostil y abrió el sobre:

Ahí estaba la foto en la que ambos se habían dado la mano el viernes, en la zona del rastrillo comercial. Su postura era algo rígida. Ella, sin embargo, sonreía por doquier mirando a la cámara, o tal vez a su novio.

Maya Fey.

* * *

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Así ocupó Miles Edgeworth su semana, como era habitual. Por suerte no había tenido más sobresaltos nocturnos, aunque el papeleo no lo alejaba del todo de su obsesión…

—Hola, Edgeworth, ¿cómo lo llevas? —lo saludó Wright a la salida del centro de detención. Iba solo, Maya probablemente seguía en _La dècouverte_.

—Muy ocupado, ¿y tú?

—¿Cuántos casos llevas?

—Ahora mismo, tres. Y tú debes estar ocioso si puedes seguir hablando conmigo —se burló. Wright tenía una apariencia alegre y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

—Tú siempre tan trabajador… Vengo de interrogar a Hackner, pero me supera. No para de coquetear.

—Dile que eres hetero —Wright abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada ante el imprevisible consejo del fiscal. Después abrió la boca para decir algo, parándose en el proceso—. Si no lo tienes claro, díselo también.

—¡Edgeworth!

Pero el fiscal ya se iba, apuntándose un tanto. Se la debía por aquello de "no te hacía estar con una mujer". Cómo gozaba molestando a Wright, sus reacciones eran de órdago.

* * *

— _Soy hetero._

 _Miles le besó igualmente, como si hubiera escuchado otra cosa. Wright jadeó al contacto con su boca, y Miles le mordió en el cuello. Le dio un tirón a su camiseta para quitársela. Estaban en casa del fiscal, y este se sentía especialmente atrevido en su zona de confort._

— _Miles._

— _Me encanta que digas mi nombre, Wright._

— _Pero soy hetero._

— _No… es… verdad —dijo el fiscal entre besos—. No estás seguro, pero después de esto cambiarás de opinión._

— _Miles…_

— _Te gusta, ¿a que sí?_

* * *

Otra vez. Una semana. Una maldita semana de descanso y ese nuevo sueño, donde ahora, aparentemente, ya no solo lo forzaba, sino que insistía en convencerlo de su sexualidad. La culpa después de aliviarse menguaba con el tiempo, pero Miles no podía hacer otra cosa.

"Llevas así tres malditos años, ¿cómo sabes que parará?"

Miró de nuevo la foto de Maya y él. En el reverso, Adalith había anotado su teléfono. Cómo sabía la mujer que él iba a necesitarlo, nadie lo sabe. Adalith pareció sorprendida al recibir la llamada, pero no al escuchar la proposición de salir en grupo. Ella se encargó de hablar con Maya y así, ese viernes, Miles Edgeworth volvió a tener una cita doble.

* * *

Uf, pobre Miles, seguro que no planeó ser tan proactivo ni sociable... si hasta se está convirtiendo en otra persona.

Pero sigue sufriendo su obsesión XD

No está funcionando.


	4. Ignorando suposiciones

CAPÍTULO 4: Ignorando suposiciones

Esta vez se encontraron en otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de Santa Mónica. El tiempo seguía siendo agradable, por lo que no llevaban mucho abrigo. Bueno, solo Wright, él seguía siendo inevitablemente friolero.

—Edgeworth, no sabía que lo hubieras pasado tan bien el viernes pasado —le comentó casualmente mientras ambos caminaban por el paseo marítimo. Maya y Adalith reían señalando algo, caminando por delante de ellos.

—Sí que lo pasé bien —El abogado pareció dejar pasar un silencio antes de responder:

—Entonces, ¿crees que es la mujer indicada para ti?

—Tal vez.

Siguieron caminando, sin hablar. Wright parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y el silencio era tenso. Después, Adalith ocupó el resto del tiempo preguntándole cosas de trabajo al abogado, dejando a Miles Edgeworth con Maya Fey.

—Tengo mucho hambre —dijo la chica, despreocupada viendo hablar a los otros dos.

—Hay un restaurante próximo donde cocinan una carne deliciosa —propuso el fiscal.

—Oh, es cierto, tú vives por aquí, ¿no? ¿Pacific Palisades?

—Así es.

—Sería genial ver todo eso. Apuesto a que es precioso.

Miles asintió, y comenzó a describirle su casa (mansión) y los jardines de alrededor. La mayoría eran casas completamente amuralladas, habitadas por gente de la farándula y ejecutivos importantes, con potentes sistemas de seguridad y/o vigilantes. Él encajaba en ese grupo, y se veía protegido por eso.

—¿Adalith ya ha visto tu casa? —como Edgeworth negase con la cabeza, ella indicó—. Oh. ¿Y Nick?

—No he llevado a nadie a casa. Suelo ser bastante discreto con mi vida privada.

—Pero Nick es tu amigo. Se muere por verla, siempre está diciendo "mira, seguro que Edgeworth tiene una de esas casas, seguro que vive cerca del mar y puede despertarse escuchándolo todos los días".

El fiscal sintió cierta ternura al imaginar la escena. Wright no había visitado su casa, pero siempre lo llevaba allí, en sus sueños.

—¿Puedes hacer barbacoas?

—Claro —Maya Fey juntó las manos, con ojos brillantes—. Oh, cómo me gustaría ir a una barbacoa… en Kurain está prohibido en la casa familiar. Tal vez podamos ir a los bosques de alrededor, ahí sí está permitido. ¿Te gustaría venir con Adalith, Edgeworth? Podríamos quedar los cuatro otra vez. Nick aprecia mucho tu compañía.

Miles quedó silencioso. No sabía qué le causaba más angustia, si lidiar con la idea de Maya Fey y Phoenix Wright como pareja o escuchar las frases de Wright dichas por Maya.

El restaurante esta vez era un típico americano con luces de neón y cartas en letra enorme, haciendo alusión a diferentes ciudades del país. En un rincón, colgado como adorno había un aparato portátil, de madera, compuesto de dos largueros encajados transversalmente y a igual distancia travesaños para utilizar como escalones.

Maya lo señaló, anunciando:

—Mira, Nick, una escalera.

—Maya… es una escalerilla.

Ambos discutían como si les fuera la vida. Incluso después de elegir mesa siguieron con el tema. Parecían un matrimonio, pensó Edgeworth, y tuvo la necesidad de quedar por encima:

—Es una escalera de mano.

—Edgeworth… no necesitamos una tercera opinión… —Wright lo miró, ofendido, y Adalith, riendo, propuso buscarlo en el diccionario de la Real Academia.

—Huy… siento deciros que el fiscal Edgeworth está en lo cierto.

—Oh. Nick… has perdido fuera del tribunal —rio Maya, divertida, y Phoenix cruzó una mirada de odio hacia su rival, murmurando:

—Siempre tienes que quedar por encima.

—Si te pica, estudia. Con todo ese tiempo libre que tienes.

—¡Lo uso para mis casos!

—Tu CASO, en singular. Siempre llevas uno por vez —se burló Edgeworth. No podía evitarlo, discutir con Wright encendía su imaginación.

—Perdón por ser tan simple. Todos sabemos lo estupendo que eres, las chicas se encargan de recordarlo a diario.

—Phoenix… ¿estás celoso? —rio Adalith prestándose al juego.

Maya asintió, dejando la carta aparte.

—Sí que lo está. Lo envidia porque Edgeworth gana más dinero, es más elegante, tiene mejores modales, lleva un cochazo… es más guapo.

—¡HEY! Si de verdad piensas eso de mí, ¿por qué no sales con el señor fiscal? —contraatacó Phoenix, sintiendo su orgullo masculino mancillado.

—Edgeworth debe preferir otro tipo de compañía… yo solo soy una pobre mujer rural que hace canalizaciones. No estamos a la par.

Adalith no perdió tiempo para intervenir.

—Normalmente los tipos como Edgeworth, tan complejos, siempre necesitan a alguien simple. Les hace la vida más fácil.

Se hizo un silencio, no solo porque había llegado el camarero para atenderlos, sino porque esa frase había sido tan cierta y adecuada, de igual forma que no se pudo evitar un cruce de miradas entre Miles y Phoenix, como si algo en sus cerebros hubiera hecho "clic".

—Tienes que decírselo —A su lado, Adalith se inclinó hacia él justo cuando Maya había ido a preguntar algo a la barra y Wright estaba en el baño.

—¿Decirle qué?

—Que te gusta.

—Estupenda idea. Están saliendo juntos. Son pareja. No hay posibilidades.

—Eso no lo sabes. ¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez? Si Maya sabe que le gustas, es posible que reconsidere. Ya escuchaste, ella se fijaría en ti antes que en Phoenix.

—Claro que no, solo estaba pinchándolo. Ella lo quiere a él, lo sé —Maya seguía charlando con el camarero de la barra, señalando unas bebidas.

—Con mayor razón. Tienes que quitarte ese peso, Edgeworth.

El fiscal se inclinó a su vez y frunció el ceño:

—¿Qué significa para ti no ser correspondido? ¿O eres de esas mujeres que llegan a acosar solo por salirse con la suya?

—¿Te sientes acosado? Hemos salido dos veces y ni siquiera me has dado tu teléfono. Solo lo tengo porque me has llamado tú —Adalith se cruzó de brazos, molesta—. En cualquier caso, uno no se declara para ser correspondido.

—Ilumíname.

—Uno se declara por ser fiel a sí mismo. Mientras te guste una persona, eso es un problema solo tuyo. Cuando lo expones, el problema pasa a compartirse.

—El problema pasa a ser uno mayor porque esa persona no podrá verte como conquista, pero tampoco podrá hacerlo como amigo.

—Si es tu amiga, ¿cómo va a molestarse?

—No puedo perder su amistad. Es lo único sagrado que tengo, lo único que no puedo perder.

Edgeworth sabía que Adalith enfocaba su problema como Maya-Edgeworth cuando en realidad era Wright-Edgeworth, pero tampoco quería desmentirlo. Bastante intimidad suponía para él hablar de ello con una tercera persona, como para tener que aclarar demasiadas cuestiones.

Adalith alargó la mano para ponerla sobre la de él.

—Edgeworth, dime una cosa: ¿tú duermes bien por las noches?

El calor subió al rostro del fiscal justo en el instante en el que Wright volvía del baño, quien, al bajar la mirada y verlos con las manos unidas, comenzó a sudar frío.

—Espero no interrumpir nada importante —dijo el abogado algo avergonzado mientras se sentaba en su sitio, frente al fiscal.

—Piénsalo —insistió Adalith mirando a Edgeworth—. Ahora yo iré al baño.

—Vaya caras —dijo Maya volviendo de la barra—. Cualquiera diría que os han pillado viendo porno.

* * *

—Miles Edgeworth, fiscal de renombre en el país —El fiscal alzó la vista de su bloc de notas, estudiando al acusado al oírle hablar en alemán—. No te veo muy cambiado, aunque has conseguido mucho profesionalmente hablando.

—No te recuerdo de nada.

—Estudiamos juntos en la escuela de Derecho que yo dejé posteriormente para meterme en un negocio de casinos con mi socio. Tal vez debí seguir estudiando, el negocio no fue bien.

Edgeworth le hizo varias preguntas. El juicio era en unas horas y no había tiempo que perder. Por algún motivo, el fiscal se empleaba con decisión y fuerza para ello, como si fuera un caso especialmente particular.

—No fui yo. Si se remite a las pruebas, lo verá.

—Eso tendrá que demostrarlo su abogado, me temo. Todos son culpables si hay pruebas.

El señor Hackner mostró una ligera sonrisa, mezcla de diversión y seguridad.

—Parece muy buen abogado, confío en él.

—Le deseo suerte, la va a necesitar —no pudo evitar pronunciar, garabateando algo sobre su bloc.

—Yo también —Edgeworth ignoró ese brillo en las pupilas del otro al hablar de Wright.

—Alguacil, por favor, puede llevarlo a la sala.

Edgeworth se levantó, siguió sus procedimientos y ocupó su estrado de la fiscalía, en el lado derecho de la sala. Hubo que esperar un poco hasta que llegó la defensa: Phoenix Wright y Athena Cykes. Entre susurros y expectación el juez ordenó los primeros alegatos y el juicio comenzó. El informe de la autopsia solo dejaba claro que la muerte se produjo por un golpe fuerte, y el acusado estableció que discutieron el día anterior. Como cualquier otro juicio, tanto defensa como fiscalía sostuvieron sus posturas, Wright con deducciones más propias de una película que de una lógica real ayudado por esa muchacha que podía detectar las emociones durante la declaración. Sin embargo, a la hora del descanso, Phoenix salió corriendo a pedir unas palabras al fiscal.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae tan inquieto? —preguntó Miles, cruzándose de brazos tras cerrar la puerta en la sala de descanso.

—No es culpable, Edgeworth. Por favor, no lo acoses.

El fiscal alzó las cejas, curioso.

—Creí que era él quien te acosaba a ti.

Phoenix agitó la cabeza, nervioso.

—Dejando eso de lado, por favor, no lo condenes. No es culpable.

Miles endureció la mirada y siguió con los brazos cruzados.

—Por eso estamos aquí, Wright. Haz bien tu trabajo y tu cliente será lib…

—Miles. Te lo ruego. Hemos estado trabajando por la verdad todos estos años, por eso esta vez necesitamos más investigación, más tiempo. Alguien más lo hizo.

—Su coartada no es clara. ¿Te ha chantajeado?

—¿Por qué no confías en mí? —se exasperó Phoenix, sentándose en la silla más próxima, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Por qué confías en todo el mundo?, debería preguntarte yo.

—Lo sé. Solo lo sé. Athena también lo sabe, pero el primer día, justo el momento en el que lo entrevisté, dijo algo que…

El fiscal se apoyó en la mesa, dirigió una dura mirada hacia el abogado.

—Wright. La gente miente. Los acusados mienten. Está en peligro su libertad y harán lo que sea por librarse de la cárcel. Lo que sea.

Phoenix miró hacia el suelo, aparentemente derrotado, se levantó. Edgeworth suspiró.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Phoenix casi no parecía querer alzar la mirada.

—Dijo que su pareja lo había salvado de ir a la cárcel en un antiguo juicio. Fue su abogado.

Edgeworth entrecerró los ojos, y al observar el rubor en la cara del abogado, estableció:

—Te sientes identificado con él —Phoenix murmuró algo más, y le pidió que lo repitiera.

—Le conocía desde la primaria.

—No entiendo por qué eso pueda ser una razón de peso para decidir su inocencia.

—No es el qué, sino el cómo. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes… —Edgeworth suspiró: el sentimentalismo de Wright lo condenaría, aunque siempre admiraba esa fe ciega en sus clientes. Él, con su personalidad, no tendría tanta seguridad. Pero esa era la clara diferencia entre fiscal y abogado: una la de acusar, otra la de defender—. Hemos probado la relación tan estrecha que tenían durante treinta años, solo piensa, Edgeworth. No es… no es un buen ejemplo, pero ¿no te recuerdan a nosotros? Si yo… si yo fuera tu pareja y me quisieras un poco más, ¿tú serías capaz de tirarme por la escalera?

El símil cogió desprevenido al fiscal. No supo dónde mirar, pero su fría coraza salió a flote, lo señaló con su índice derecho y proclamó:

—Yo nunca podría aguantarte tanto tiempo, Wright.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth salió del primer juicio bastante molesto. Tenía el caso en las manos, pero como siempre, los ruegos de Wright y su insistencia en el tribunal habían obligado al juez a pedirles más datos, más investigación. Wright siempre se salía con la suya, menudo espíritu. Para nada tenía que ver lo embelesado que Edgeworth se sentía viéndole en acción, protegiendo con tanta pasión. Debía ser un sentimiento increíble. Cuando defendió a Iris, pudo entender cómo se sentía Wright defendiendo a sus clientes, pero nunca, nunca se involucraría tanto como el abogado. Él jamás podría encontrar un símil ni podría identificarse con un caso. ¿No era eso contraproducente? ¿No manipulaban tus sentimientos los ideales dentro del tribunal?

"Si yo… si yo fuera tu pareja y me quisieras un poco más"

¿Qué clase de ejemplo era ese? ¿Y por qué le molestaba? En lugar de pronunciarlo con vergüenza, lo hizo con orgullo, con una nota demandante en la voz. Pero no, debían ser imaginaciones suyas. No era bueno leyendo emociones. En cualquier caso, prefirió recluirse en su oficina para seguir con el caso contra Hackner. Entre los papeles localizó un sobre, lo abrió: era su foto con Maya Fey. Maya Fey… Miró a la joven con minuciosidad, pero su cara parecía reflejar felicidad. ¿Acaso buscaba una grieta de tristeza en su rostro, algo que quebrase la idea de ella y Wright siendo pareja? ¿Por qué se sentía tan egoísta y rastrero por desear algo así? Él debía apoyarlos, no desear que discutieran.

Unos toques a la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad. Ante el permiso de "pase" del fiscal, la figura que asomó, pletórica y satisfecha, llevaba impresa la confianza en sus pasos.

—Edgeworth —ese hombre.

—Ah, Wright.

—Pareces decepcionado —dijo él, sin rastro de arrepentimiento en su cara.

—Me has hecho perder mucho tiempo hoy —respondió el fiscal, irritado.

—Eso nos da la posibilidad de indagar bien. En algunos casos vamos con tiempo contado.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo con ese tiempo que nos han regalado? Investigando no, por lo que veo.

—Te fuiste rápido y no pude darte las gracias —Wright y sus ramalazos de mártir. Alzó la vista, y verlo confiado, complacido y entusiasmado, envió un mensaje de urgencia a su cuerpo.

—Ya me las has dado.

—El próximo bus sale en veinte minutos —miró el reloj, como si fuera su excusa para pasar allí más tiempo—. Parece que te va bien con Adalith.

Wright era imposible, y a veces demasiado bobo. Solo le faltaba llegar a su juego de té y servirse sin permiso.

"Sí, claro, es en la señorita Belloti en la que pienso a diario. También le doy un repaso cuando duermo, y me despierto con poluciones incómodas porque no puedo evitar cuánto me excita."

Naturalmente, Edgeworth no respondió nada de eso, en su lugar se quedó rígido sobre la silla, con los brazos cruzados y uno de sus dedos golpeando su propio brazo, pero el pensamiento envió un rubor hermoso a su rostro, que no pasó desapercibido para el abogado.

—Si quieres organizar otra cita en grupo, adelante.

Phoenix se extrañó ante la respuesta. No lo esperaba, aunque quizá el fiscal disfrutase las quedadas más de lo que pensaba. Desde luego, Edgeworth estaba cambiando y no sabía si eso le gustaba o no.

—¿Quieres que organice una? —ante el silencio del fiscal, Phoenix añadió—. ¿El viernes a la misma hora?

Edgeworth asintió, se levantó para coger un libro de consulta de su estantería, momento en el que Phoenix quedó clavado en el lugar al vislumbrar una foto en su escritorio.

Una foto de Edgeworth con Maya Fey. Impresa en papel satinado.

Miraban a la cámara, agarrados de la mano.

* * *

El juez había establecido dos días más de investigación, en los que Edgeworth había dado orden a la policía de volver a revisar la escena del crimen. Wright estaba allí, y no paraba de comprobar huecos y zonas, como si creyera encontrar una pista no localizada. Edgeworth se burlaba, porque la policía científica había peinado el lugar, pero Wright actuaba como si realmente creyera recibir un milagro, ignorando todas sus pullas.

Que al término de la tarde se hubiera descubierto una prenda del acusado en la cabaña, en un lugar insólito, cubierta de huellas dactilares que incriminaban a un segundo sospechoso, era una muestra más de la extraordinaria, increíble, insólita suerte del abogado, que lo miró con satisfacción y orgullo para marcharse corriendo al centro de detención y comunicarle el hallazgo a Hackner.

Ese día, los de la científica recibieron un rapapolvo, y fue el mismo fiscal quien, hasta muy tarde, peinó el lugar junto a Gumshoe.


	5. Oda a la confusión

CAPÍTULO 5. Oda a la confusión

—Buenos días, señor Edgeworth. ¿Todo bien? Le he echado de menos esta semana —habló Adalith el jueves por la mañana, una hora justo después de la apertura del local.

—Buenos días. Muy ocupado.

—¿Qué le sirvo? —Adalith parecía saber la poca predisposición del fiscal a entablar conversación. Además, se jugaba su propina, jugosa. Tomó nota de su orden y la sirvió rápido y calentita.

—Supongo que sabe que nos volveremos a ver mañana —el rostro de la mujer se encendió, ilusionado.

—El abogado me llamó, sí. De todos modos, sabe que puede llamarme usted sin necesidad de intermediarios.

—Como seguramente has captado, no soy muy ducho en hacer de relaciones públicas.

Un grito por parte de un comensal más allá, y un sonido de cristales, hizo a ambos dirigir su mirada hacia la zona de Maya, quien se miró el vestido, asustada.

—No se preocupe, le traeré otro.

—¡Me ha manchado mi traje nuevo! ¿Qué clase de servicio es este? —Miles hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Adalith lo paró con una mano.

—Yo me encargo.

Desde la lejanía, Edgeworth vio cómo discutían los tres. O mejor dicho, cómo el hombre gritaba a ambas. Al parecer Maya se había herido, y Adalith se la llevó dentro. El hombre seguía gritando, muy ofendido, y otro camarero salió a ocuparse del tema. ¿Dónde estaba el jefe cuando ocurrían estas cosas? Qué falta de profesionalidad…

Edgeworth se levantó, se acercó al hombre.

—Disculpe, ¿tiene algún problema?

—¡A usted qué le parece? —bramó, señalando su pantalón, con una gran mancha de café.

El hombre no parecía un ejecutivo de negocios, sino un desharrapado hombre estresado por los problemas de la vida, con algunas canas y el gesto amargo. Su traje llevaba muchos lavados. El perfume era barato. Los zapatos eran prestados. Edgeworth analizó todo eso de forma automática, acostumbrado desde muy pequeño a observar con minuciosidad.

—Ah, por suerte solo tiene una mancha. ¿Sabe que la camarera se ha herido?

—Más le tendría que haber pasado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No volveré a este lugar!

El encargado salió por fin: un chico de la edad de Maya, de pelo rubio y ojos negros, se puso inmediatamente a su lado, pidiéndole disculpas al cliente.

—¡Debería despedir a esa muchacha! —siguió el cliente, aún con el rostro rojo de furia.

—Ha sido un accidente, señor —murmuró el encargado—. Le pagaremos la tintorería.

—Quiero que la despida.

Los comensales habían comenzado a prestar atención al grupo.

—Eso no va a suceder, ella estaba haciendo su trabajo —indicó Edgeworth, y el encargado lo miró.

—¿Usted por qué se mete?

—Vengo aquí a menudo, no cuestione la profesionalidad de los camareros —se dirigió hacia el encargado—. Soy una persona muy exigente, quiero darle la enhorabuena por el servicio. Sus camareros son atentos y profesionales, pero también son humanos. La única pega de este local es la climatización excesiva.

Mientras el encargado miraba a uno y a otro lado, el cliente se acabó cansando y se marchó. Edgeworth volvió a su mesa, sin darse cuenta de la horda de empleados atónitos que lo contemplaban tras la barra.

* * *

El viernes a las seis y media Miles Edgeworth estacionó en Little Armenia, entre la tienda de tacos y la lavandería. Solo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos. Una muy elegante Adalith había vuelto a vestirse de forma exquisita, y cuando entró en el habitáculo, saludó con pocas palabras. Durante el trayecto, Edgeworth preguntó si le ocurría algo. Ella, azorada, confesó:

—Estoy muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento el día que le tiré el té. La política de la empresa es ofrecer el pago de la tintorería, y yo no lo hice. Tuve un día horrible, y lo pagué con usted. Contigo. Y nunca me lo has echado en cara.

Edgeworth no movió un dedo, ni su expresión facial cambió un ápice mientras respondía:

—No se preocupe por eso. Ya noté que tenía un mal día, el mío lo fue también.

—No hay excusa. Eres mi cliente favorito y te traté fatal —los ojos de Adalith parecían aguarse por la emoción—. Además, me dejaste propina. No me la merecía.

Edgeworth temió que la mujer se pusiera a llorar en su coche.

—En la guantera dispongo de tisús, si acaso los necesita —Adalith giró la cabeza y entonces se echó a reír ruidosamente.

—¿Tisús? ¿Quién usa esa palabreja? Edgeworth, eres muy divertido.

—Nunca me habían dicho eso —la mujer lo miró con ternura. Qué increíble que un tipo tan interesante, serio, culto y rico tuviera un lado infantil.

—Vamos a pasarlo muy bien hoy —aseguró ella—. Me encargaré de ello.

Sin embargo, no hizo mucha falta la ayuda de Adalith para hacer a Maya partícipe de la aparente necesidad del fiscal de hablar con ella. Las dos mujeres estuvieron tan pendientes de Edgeworth que Phoenix se quejó en pleno restaurante.

—¿Qué es lo que os pasa hoy con Edgeworth? Maya, tienes ojos brillantes cada vez que lo miras.

Maya respondió con un suspiro, mientras miraba con intensidad a Edgeworth y este tosía, nervioso por la atención. Adalith, a su lado, miró a Phoenix con una intención en mente.

—¿Acaso no lo sabe, señor abogado? ¿No le ha contado Maya lo que hizo Edgeworth en la cafetería?

—No es necesario… —empezó el fiscal, pero Adalith le cortó, contándole el episodio del cliente furioso, la mano de Maya, cubierta por un apósito debido a un corte superficial y cómo Edgeworth se levantó y realizó una oda por todos los empleados en presencia del cliente enfadado y su supervisor.

—Estuvo genial —indicó Maya—. Es posible que hagamos un club de fans de nuestro cliente favorito. ¿Quieres más agua, Edgeworth?

—No, gracias.

Phoenix miró al fiscal de hito en hito.

—¿D-de verdad hiciste algo así? No te imagino montando una escena en la cafetería —después quedó pensativo—. Aunque es muy propio de Edgeworth no dejar pasar las injusticias, pero creí que era exclusivo. Ya no puedo decir lo mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Phoenix contó el episodio de la primaria, cuando Edgeworth lo defendió ante toda la clase, cuando fue acusado de robar el dinero del almuerzo de Miles. Añadió además cómo ocultó saber la identidad del culpable, a pesar de ser uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Edgeworth ha ganado más puntos, ahora me gusta más —admitió Adalith, mientras el fiscal asistía al espectáculo de "ensalcemos a Edgeworth", avergonzado.

—Maya, tú no vas a dejarme por él, ¿verdad? —Maya respondió con un simple suspiro profundo, probablemente imaginando la cantidad de hamburguesas a las que podría invitarle Edgeworth con esa nómina, sin dedicarle una mirada a su actual pareja.

—Se lo está pensando —bromeó Adalith, pero la broma solo la rieron las chicas. Phoenix estaba pensativo, parecía triste, y Edgeworth tenía unas terribles ganas de que cambiaran de tema: odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Además, Maya y Wright tampoco interactuaban demasiado físicamente hablando, eso que Wright parecía bastante sobón. ¿En qué se basaba para decir eso? Era él mismo quien le tocaba en sueños. En cualquier caso, no creía poder curarse, aunque al menos, los sueños paraban de una semana a otra.

* * *

Al término de la cena, mientras todos se despedían, el abogado se acercó a Edgeworth.

—Hey, ¿sería mucha molestia si nos llevaras a casa? —Edgeworth ignoró el impulso de meterlo a él solo en su coche y conducir hasta Indiana. Por ejemplo.

—No hay problema —respondió, recordando su misión: en los asientos traseros se acurrucarían, se tocarían, se besarían. Miles tuvo ganas de mandar esa imagen al olvido más extremo, pero no era eso lo que debía hacer. Miraría por el espejo retrovisor, grabaría esa imagen en su retina, Maya y Wright, Wright y Maya.

—Edgeworth. ¿Podrías dejarnos a nosotros los últimos? Quiero hablar contigo.

El corazón del fiscal cayó directamente a sus pies, y una sensación de vértigo lo inundó. Condujo con los latidos a cien, mientras Adalith, a su lado, hablaba con Maya sobre la cafetería, los clientes, en resumen, sobre el trabajo. Phoenix estaba muy callado. Miles observó que tenía la mano de Maya en el regazo, y la cubría con la suya, pero no hizo ademán de besarla, ni de hablarla, parecía distraído.

"Está preparando el discurso. Te va a decir que han formalizado su relación, tal vez la boda, la boda, boda, boda y querrá invitarte como miembro de honor, para que les hagas fotos y lleves tú a Maya al altar. Y ahí el jodido abogado estará tan irresistible que no podrás reprimirte y tendrás que ir a llorar al baño. O a pajearte, según tu humor".

En Little Armenia Edgeworth se levantó para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, quien le obsequió con un beso en la mejilla. Se despidieron. El coche arrancó de nuevo.

—Adalith es muy buena chica, Edgeworth. ¿Te gusta? ¿Cuántas citas lleváis ya, tres?

—Deja el cotilleo, Maya.

—No importa, Wright. Ella me agrada, pero la posibilidad de cualquier relación es tan remota como que abandone mi empleo como fiscal. Así se lo hice saber.

Maya se asomó entre los asientos de piloto y copiloto para estar más cerca del fiscal.

—¿Cómo que se lo hiciste saber? Está muy emocionada contigo.

¿Este no era el momento en el que Maya y Wright debían manosearse atrás?

Demonios.

—Maya, deja de interrogarle. Edgeworth no habla de su vida privada.

—Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, Nick. Es una persona muy especial, y se lo merece.

—Eso es verdad —asintió Phoenix, y cruzó una mirada silenciosa con el fiscal.

Maya pronto olvidó el tema, enredándoles a todos en una conversación sobre las carreteras de Los Ángeles, la diferencia con Kurain y el tema de los impuestos. En Kurain, los impuestos eran pagados por todos los habitantes, pero la familia mayor, en un futuro, la suya, sería la que más contribuyera a ello, así como el resto del bienestar de la aldea. Era una gran responsabilidad.

Miles había olvidado su tribulación cuando giró en la calle del apartamento de Wright. Maya debía vivir allí con él, se preguntó desde hace cuánto tiempo. Paró su tren de pensamientos al mismo tiempo que el automóvil.

—Oh. Muy amable, Edgeworth, gracias. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien —Maya hizo ademán de bajarse.

—¿Puedes adelantarte tú? Voy a hablar un ratito con Edgeworth —dijo Phoenix, conciliador.

—Vaaaaale, no tardes, Nick —Maya le plantó un beso dulce en los labios. Edgeworth retiró la vista inmediatamente, para luego recordar que seguía en su asiento, sentado, era de noche y debía mentalizarse de la pareja Maya-Wright, así como ignorar un ferviente deseo de secuestrar al abogado y llevárselo a su casa. Respiró profundamente. Aún lo hacía cuando Wright se colocó en el asiento del copiloto.

"Esto va a ser largo, Miles. Largo y doloroso. Pero necesario".

Ambos miraron a Maya corretear por la acera hasta alcanzar el portal de un edificio de cinco alturas. Miles se volvió, con el corazón en un puño y sus puños sobre las rodillas, preparados para sangrar.

—Tú dirás, Wright.

El abogado se mesó el cabello, y sus ojos viajaron del cuadro de mandos a la guantera, y de ahí a las alfombrillas, se elevaron para mirar al infinito y finalmente, habló:

—No sé cómo decirte esto. Es posible que no te guste.

"Sí, lo sabemos, sé breve y conciso".

—Dispara.

—Mmm… —Phoenix estaba tratando de ser lo más sensible posible, qué detalle—, el día que fui a tu oficina, sin querer vi algo que… vi una de las fotos que nos hicimos en el paseo comercial Enloge. La tuya con Maya, de la mano.

"¿Oh? Miles, Miles, mira que eres despistado… ahora tienes a un Wright celoso".

—Al principio pensaba que ibas a la cafetería para ver a Adalith, pero después de ver la foto, y tras escuchar cómo hablas sobre ella, creo que a quien realmente vas a ver en "La dècouverte" es a Maya Fey.

"Oh, sí que eres despistado, y además un acosador. Hasta Wright se ha dado cuenta. A ver cómo le explicas a este abogado tu obsesión".

—Indirectamente, pero sí —confesó, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Edgeworth —Phoenix le puso una mano sobre el brazo derecho—. Maya Fey se va a casar.

Imaginar aquello en su tiempo libre, tratar de grabarlo en su mente, en su corazón, en su psique… fue mucho más sencillo que escucharlo de labios de la única persona que había importado en la vida. El único que había creído en él más que él mismo. El Phoenix Wright por el que, sin querer, desarrolló ciertos sentimientos al salir del colegio, sentimientos que relegó fácilmente estando con los Von Karma, sentimientos que surgieron con timidez al encontrárselo en los juzgados, sentimientos que lo derribaron con fuerza después del DL-6, sentimientos que ahora aparecían en sus sueños como obsesiones de un hombre hambriento de sexo, como si su adultez lo golpeara en la cara, recordándole de cuánto había privado a su cuerpo, castigándolo.

Se quedó mudo. No fue hasta después de un largo silencio que Miles Edgeworth se dio cuenta de que a su lado, Phoenix Wright, esperaba una respuesta. Pestañeó rápidamente, anulando toda emoción de sus ojos.

—Oh… vaya.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada en todos esos años? ¿Por qué debía conformarse con el dolor y ya está? ¿Por qué no podía ignorar el olor apetecible que llegaba a sus fosas nasales y que estaba volviéndole loco? ¿Por qué alguien le estaba estrujando el corazón sin piedad? ¿Podía pedir anestesia?

—¿Desde cuándo?

Miles se volvió ante la pregunta del abogado, sintiendo aún el apretón del hombre sobre él. El semblante de Wright mostraba resignación y alivio a partes iguales.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Edgeworth, ¿desde cuándo te gusta Maya Fey? —Edgeworth arqueó las cejas, incrédulo. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Maya Fey? ¿Me preguntas si me gusta Maya? ¿Gustar como, una conquista?

—Sí, Miles. Gustar como querer pasar tiempo con ella. Como desearla. Como querer darle la mano, besarla.

Acabáramos. Justo cuando las cosas no podían enredarse más. Seguro que Adalith le había hecho cómplice de su misión. No lo esperaba, creyó que la mujer sería discreta. Tampoco podía culparla, seguro que Wright estaba ansioso por saber sobre él, en esa enfermiza necesidad de cuidarlo.

"Pues no, Miles, el único raro en el mundo eres tú. La gente habla de las relaciones de los demás como si fuera algo normal, no es un pecado".

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Wright. No me gusta Maya de esa manera —no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa mientras lo decía. Phoenix Wright, estrellándose en su propia conclusión. Era divertido verlo en acción en su vida normal.

—No hace falta mentir. No quiero que mientas. Me importas, Edgeworth. Como dijo Maya, mereces ser feliz.

—No te preocupes, Wright, no tengo sueños húmedos con ella —casi se rio de su propio chiste.

—Me encantaría creerte, de verdad. Pero entonces, ¿qué haces en _La dècouverte_ casi a diario?

Miles mostró una ligera sonrisa, consciente de la ausencia de la mano de él, respiró con tranquilidad.

—Trabajo. Cambio de aires.

—Oh —Phoenix quiso decir algo más, pero se calló.

—¿Cuándo es la boda?

—Aún no hay fecha. Ya te invitará. Seguro que después de lo de hoy, querrá que la lleves del brazo. Igual hasta me quitas el puesto de padrino y todo.

Miles encontró el salpicadero muy interesante, pero entonces repasó las palabras en su mente y miró a Phoenix.

—¿Cómo? ¿Padrino?

—Eh, sí. Soy su mejor amigo.

Edgeworth se giró en su asiento, el pecho iba a estallarle.

—¿Maya no se casa contigo?

—¿Conmigo? —Phoenix alzó la mirada y se le antojó tan gracioso el malentendido que rio con fuerza. Edgeworth se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—¿Te diviertes, Wright?

—Mucho —dijo él limpiándose la cara, donde algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en las mejillas. Alargó la mano hasta tocar el codo de su amigo.

"Sigue tocando, Wright. Hay riesgo de violación en este auto."

—Creo que la culpa es mía —dijo, por fin—. ¿Pensaste que yo iba a casarme con Maya?

—¿No se besan y se dan la mano las parejas que van a casarse? —preguntó Miles, mitad inocencia, mitad sarcasmo.

—Eh, sí, sí. Eso… Maya me pidió que actuara como un novio para saber cómo tenía que comportarse con él. Dijo que le daba mucha vergüenza y quiere sentirse más segura de sí misma. Conmigo es fácil, tiene confianza.

Edgeworth se tapó la cara en un gesto de derrota.

—No esperaba esto de ti, Wright. Te besas con jovencitas prometidas…

—¡Hey! Lo dices como si fuera un pecado…

Edgeworth lo observó, todo sonrojado.

"Te ha llamado estrecho y antiguo en una misma frase. Este que dice ser tu amigo".

—Espero que la respetes —añadió, notando un calorcito agradable y una sensación de bienestar inconmensurable.

—¡Edgeworth! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por lo menos podrías habérmelo contado. He hecho el ridículo —lo señaló, como si fuera culpable en un tribunal.

—Ya —Wright se rascó el cogote—. Maya me prohibió decírselo a la gente, planea organizar una gran fiesta y anunciarlo entonces. Perdona, Edgeworth.

"Mírate. Ni siquiera estás molesto porque te lo haya ocultado. Tu cuerpo grita de alivio porque Wright no está con ella. Miles, en serio. Deberías decírselo".

—Edgeworth…

—Wright… oh, tú primero —concedió el fiscal al ver que ambos habían hablado a la vez.

—Eh, me preguntaba si vas a seguir saliendo con nosotros y con Adalith a pesar de todo. Me gusta tu compañía…

Edgeworth vio la cara de Wright, con esos ojos azules con un gesto de placidez tan transparente, su sonrisa, sincera, que quedó pensativo. Si ya no había Wright-Maya, ¿qué sentido tenía salir con ellos? ¿No debería esperar y ver qué opinaban sus sueños? Si Wright no salía con la médium, ¿significaba que seguía soltero? ¿Y Maya Fey, trataría de emparejarle con Adalith en esas citas?

—No lo sé. Pero salir de vez en cuando no me vendrá mal.

—Qué bien. Me alegro mucho, Edgeworth. La verdad es que siempre he querido conocerte un poco más. Eres bastante reservado. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Edgeworth miró al infinito a través de la luna de su deportivo. Era un día agradable de junio, se sentía el verano próximo.

—Una curiosidad que tal vez no acierto a comprender: ¿cómo puedes besar a Maya si no la ves como una conquista?

Phoenix se encogió de hombros.

—Pues… no sé. ¿Hay alguien que tú quieras como a una hermana?

—Sí. Franziska podría trasladarse a ese término.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Supongo que no te importaría besar a Franziska si se diera el caso, ¿no?

—Yo no haría tal cosa —dijo Edgeworth, demasiado rápido, y ante la cara de estupefacción del abogado, aclaró—. Sería muy violento para mí, como también lo sería para ella. Franziska nunca pediría eso.

—Ya… supongo que somos diferentes. En cualquier caso, Maya sabe que no tengo sentimientos por ella. Por eso podemos hacerlo.

—Así que te besarías con alguien solo si no sientes nada por esa persona…

"Eso, sigue dándole vueltas. Wright responderá cualquier pregunta que le hagas, ¿por qué no lo haces, Miles?"

NO.

—No es exactamente así. Creo que si no fueran Maya, Trucy o Pearls, no podría hacerlo con otras personas. Ellas han formado parte de mi vida. Las quiero por el vínculo que tengo con ellas.

—¿Besarías a Larry? —Phoenix se había callado, y un rubor de furia se expandió en todo su rostro.

—¡C-claro que no!

—Pero él ha formado parte de tu vida. ¿Es porque es un hombre? —Phoenix negó con la cabeza, incapaz de explicar nada. De repente encontró muy interesante las alfombrillas. Había juntado las manos y jugaba con sus dedos.

—Contigo no me importaría —añadió en media voz, lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo oyera.

Efectivamente, Miles lo escuchó, se le aceleraron los latidos, pero su mente fría, lógica y realista, hizo la siguiente interpretación:

"No le importaría. Ha dicho no le importaría. Como cuando vas a una fiesta y tienes que hacer compañía al chico raro que se queda solo. A ese que nadie quiere porque no es como los demás. Como cuando le das uno de tus caramelos porque no quieres verlo llorar. Por compasión. Por pena. Eso es lo que siente Wright. Enhorabuena."

El calor agradable subiendo desde sus entrañas se tornó en un torrente de lava furiosa.

Sus latidos siguieron aumentando, por una razón diferente esta vez. Se inclinó hacia Wright para abrir la puerta, tiró del manillar y ordenó:

—Vete.

—Miles…

—Vete, Wright, por favor.

—Pero yo…

—Márchate ahora.

Cuando los pasos del abogado se perdieron en la noche cálida de Junio, Miles condujo hacia ninguna parte, se paró en la primera calle cortada camino a casa y ocultó la cara entre las manos, con el volante como único testigo de su pesar.

* * *

Pobrecito Miles... ven, que las lectoras te consuelan.

Pero es que su plan tiene que dar fruto. Ah, no, ya no sirve el plan porque Maya y Wright no están juntos... ¿qué hará ahora el pobre fiscal con su vida (y esos sueños dignos de telenovela)?

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	6. La ansiedad del descubrimiento

CAPÍTULO 6 La ansiedad del descubrimiento

El paso de los días comenzó a hacer mella en su conciencia, pensando que quizá fue demasiado radical al echarlo de su coche. Wright solo fue sincero, ¿cómo pudo él castigarlo solo porque no escuchó lo que quería oír? Era su amigo… no podía perderlo. No podía. Pensar que podría odiarlo y no querer volver a verlo, casi le escocían los ojos. Y tenían que verse en el tribunal.

Bajó la mirada para seguir con la documentación cuando entró una llamada a su móvil desde la agencia Wright.

El estómago pareció revolverse.

—Miles Edgeworth —respondió, conteniendo la respiración esperando al otro lado a la respuesta de su némesis, pero no fue una voz masculina la que escuchó.

—Edgeworth, soy Maya Fey.

—Ah, ¿a qué debo el placer?

—Seré breve, sé que estás muy ocupado. Siempre has sido especial y te has portado bien con nosotros, pero no te olvides de una cosa: yo siempre, siempre voy a ponerme de parte de Nick. Lo apoyaré hasta el fin del mundo. Creo que entiendes ese sentimiento porque tú también estás donde estás gracias a él. No sé qué ocurrió el viernes pasado, pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que hablasteis después. Nick no quiere contarme nada, a pesar de que vino una hora más tarde. Había estado llorando. Llorando, Edgeworth, ¿puedo pensar que tú no le hiciste nada?

El fiscal se quedó callado. Después tosió, y habló.

—Confieso que me he portado mal, debido a mi forma de ser, a veces soy impulsivo y huyo de las situaciones.

—¿Y estás esperando que él te hable? Porque si es así, Edgeworth, lo siento, pero eres un egoísta. Más te vale arreglarlo, no se merece tu desprecio.

La chica colgó, enfadada. Miles miró el teléfono durante un rato, pensativo. Era evidente el cabreo de Maya… Y Wright… ¿afectado? Desde muy pequeño siempre fue muy llorón, y con el tiempo, Miles comprendió que tal vez, a Phoenix le afectaban las cosas de forma distinta. Él, Miles, lo escondía. Phoenix lo expresaba. ¿Tanto le había herido? Tal vez creía que perdería su amistad… pero le había dicho cosas mucho peores durante todos esos años y Wright no parecía molestarse.

"La paciencia tiene un límite para todo el mundo, Miles. Hasta para ese hombre".

Tuvo tiempo de comprobarlo cuando lo encontró en el centro de detención, charlando de nuevo con Hackner, el acusado del caso. Parecían repasar ciertos acontecimientos, porque Wright escribía en su bloc de notas. Suspiró, se envolvió en su máscara fría e insensible y caminó hacia otro acusado, dos asientos más allá. Desde allí podía escuchar la conversación entre ambos, aunque trató de no hacerlo.

—…no te preocupes, podré sacar esta prueba en el momento clave. Es extraño que lo escondiera.

—Es evidentemente culpable, y estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar algo más que sus huellas.

—Uf, dudo que me dejen volver allí… la última vez no sé cómo Edgeworth no me sacó a patadas…

Un susurro, y los dos jóvenes miraron en su dirección.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Edgeworth volviendo a lo suyo, abrió su libreta. El acusado apareció por la puerta en ese instante, sentándose de mala gana.

Edgeworth comenzó a interrogarlo, tratando de concentrarse en su tarea, sin éxito.

—Phoenix. Sé que vas a conseguirlo. Lo sé. Prométeme una cosa: tienes que tener una cita conmigo si ganas el juicio.

Risas de Phoenix, aparentemente, nerviosas.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?

—… interesante.

—Gracias —Phoenix alzó la voz—. Tal vez sí que salga contigo. Al fin y al cabo, acaban de rechazarme.

* * *

— _No me toques aquí, vendrá el fiscal… me odia._

 _Ruido de besos y magreo. Jadeos._

— _Me gustas, Phoenix._

— _Tú a mí también._

 _Edgeworth observa por una rendija de una puerta abierta, cómo el acusado Hackner y Phoenix Wright, con la camisa desabrochada, se enredan el uno en el otro. Jadeos, ruido de tela, prisas, besos._

 _Edgeworth no puede entrar ahí, pero la visión se hace cada vez más amplia como si realmente estuviera dentro. Como si tuviera que contemplar aquello, le gustara o no. No puede moverse, y además está excitado._

— _Wright…_

— _Edgeworth…_

 _El fiscal vuelve la cabeza. Wright no le mira, no puede verle, pero susurra su nombre mientras jadea. Él y Belman siguen hablando, y éste último toma las riendas, participando activamente._

— _Quiero besarte, Edgeworth… ¿por qué no me dejas?_

— _Te gusta, ¿eh?_

— _Me encanta, pero quiero que me beses._

— _No, eres un chico._

* * *

Miles Edgeworth despertó, asustado. El reloj de su mesilla de noche marcaba las dos menos cuarto. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Estaba semi excitado, no sería problema volverse a dormir, el problema estribaba en tratar de controlar esa desazón que lo comía por dentro.

Justo el día del juicio.

Genial.

Se volvieron a presentar los cargos, a enumerarse las pruebas, en definitiva, a resumir la última vista. Wright estaba solo esta vez, sin Athena ni Apollo. Ni siquiera lo acompañaba Maya, quien, probablemente, estuviera trabajando. Edgeworth dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para concentrarse únicamente en ganar. Sus ánimos no eran muy buenos, y aunque el aspecto de la defensa parecía el de alguien derrotado, presionó con tanto afán durante todo el juicio que a mitad de la segunda parte, todo terminó.

Mientras recogía sus cosas, Edgeworth pensó en cómo habían evitado mirarse a la cara, dirigiéndose al juez en su lugar. ¿Serían así los juicios partir de entonces? ¿Había perdido la amistad de Wright para siempre? Le daba tanto apuro dirigirse a él… pero debía disculparse. Algo lo removía por dentro, algo desagradable, insistente. Como una urgencia fatal.

"Y ahora tienes que firmar ese estupendo documento que ordena poner en libertad al acusado".

Recordó la conversación en el centro de detención. Wright le había prometido una cita. Y las palabras de después no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza:

Al fin y al cabo, acaban de rechazarme.

Había intentado no pensar en ellas, pero debieron ser las culpables de modificar su mundo onírico. ¿Había sido en realidad una confesión? ¿Eran aquellas palabras un permiso para Edgeworth con las que debería haberse inclinado hacia el asiento de copiloto y succionar a Wright como si no hubiera un mañana? No podía ser… pero sonaba lógico según la reacción del abogado. Suspiró, atenazado por un rayo de esperanza que Edgeworth quería y no quería ver. Agarró el móvil con manos temblorosas y presionó la agenda. Junto al número de emergencia, perteneciente a Gumshoe, estaba el de Wright. Era la segunda persona con la que más hablaba, sin contar a Franziska. Presionó. Wright no contestó. Se reclinó en la silla, apesadumbrado. Cuando viera la llamada, se la devolvería. Tal vez ahora mismo el abogado prefería disfrutar de su victoria junto al acusado.

Junto a Belman Hackner.

 _Miles, estás jodido._

* * *

Miércoles, siete y media de la mañana. Salió a la calle a paso rápido y sacó su deportivo. Cuando se dio cuenta, su orientación lo había llevado de forma inconsciente hacia ese lugar. Alzó la mirada, para ver los Don Diego de día cayendo a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada, junto al letrero "La dècouverte". Ya no tenía sentido entrar allí, no había nadie a quien mirar, en ese local tampoco estaba la cura actual a su problema, pero sin embargo… ¿sería posible que le hubiera cogido cariño? Solo un desayuno más, se dijo. La calidad de los desayunos es óptima. Tragó saliva. Giró el picaporte y entró. No le golpeó un fuerte viento gélido, la climatización parecía estar aceptable. Localizó el sitio donde habitualmente se sentaba, ocupado. El sitio de al lado estaba libre, pero Miles pensó que si quería volver a esa cafetería, debía ser diferente. Se sentaría de espaldas a la puerta, sin prisas por ver a nadie, con pausas. Disfrutaría de su desayuno sin concentrarse en nada más. Eligió el ala opuesta al que ocupaba habitualmente, dejó su maletín sobre una silla y se sentó mirando hacia la barra. Un joven camarero veinteañero de cabello cenizo y ojos azules lo saludó con cortesía.

—Buenos días, señor Edgeworth.

El fiscal alzó la vista, sorprendido. Respondió al saludo, pero preguntó por qué conocía su nombre.

—Todos le conocemos aquí, es usted un cliente prioritario. Me siento honrado de atenderlo yo. ¿Qué va a tomar?

Miles pidió el desayuno habitual. Esa vez no hubo bromas, ni miradas coquetas. Ese joven no era la señorita Belloti y tampoco estaba Maya. Perfecto para volver a empezar.

* * *

—Señor Edgeworth, tengo al teléfono a Phoenix Wright —la secretaria pulsó la tecla de transferencia en cuanto su jefe lo autorizó. La voz inconfundible del abogado llenó el despacho del fiscal, en el modo altavoz.

—Buenos días, Edgeworth, recibí tu llamada.

El fiscal carraspeó, nervioso.

—Sí, ejem… en primer lugar, felicitarte.

—Gracias. A ti también por colaborar. No sería lo mismo sin tu ayuda —la voz del abogado no parecía estar teñida de rabia, y aquello lo relajó, sin dejar de asombrarse de la capacidad de perdón que tenía ese hombre.

—En segundo lugar… quería disculparme. No debí haberte echado del coche. Es un…

—Edgeworth, preferiría hablar de eso cara a cara —el estómago de Miles dio un vuelco. Él no quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo.

—Oh. Sí. Claro. No hay problema.

—Puedo pasarme por tu oficina si me das permiso.

—Tal vez puedo acercarme yo a la tuya… —ofreció Edgeworth, sintiendo que abusaba de Wright, teniendo en cuenta las dificultades de transporte del otro.

—Estoy en casa, hoy no trabajo. No será problema.

—Te invito a comer —insistió Miles, avergonzado. Tras un silencio al otro lado, Wright aceptó y ambos quedaron en verse en dos horas y media, a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

No era la primera vez que compartirían un almuerzo. No lo era, y sin embargo, ¿por qué tantos nervios? ¿por qué tanta desazón? Se disculparía con Wright, pero ¿de qué hablarían después? Quería interrogarle sobre algunas cosas, confrontar esa confesión, pero no era fácil. Tal vez había perdido la oportunidad y Wright no querría darle explicaciones.

"Claro, Miles. Le vas a preguntar algo así como: ¿qué tal ese Hackner, besa bien? Para no ser culpable, se ha recuperado muy bien de la muerte de su pareja. ¿De verdad lo encuentras atractivo? ¿Más que a mí?"

Ugh.

Miles Edgeworth miró el reloj a la puerta del restaurante "La plateau", un sitio cuya carta tenía un precio medio de sesenta dólares y era conocido por su cocina francesa. Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce y media. En ese instante hicieron aparición un Phoenix Wright sin su traje de abogado (vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla, sin dibujo) seguido de una corpulenta figura con las mangas de una camisa remangadas.

—¡Hey, señor Edgeworth! —el aludido no ocultó la sorpresa al ver a Dick Gumshoe caminando junto al abogado.

—Hola, Edgeworth. Me encontré a Gumshoe de camino hacia aquí y ofreció traerme en el coche patrulla.

—Lo he aparcado por ahí —saludó efusivamente a Edgeworth con un apretón de manos. Wright y Edgeworth solo se miraron, el último alzó la barbilla en gesto de saludo.

—Buenos días, detective.

—¿Van a almorzar? ¿Puedo unirme? —la petición de Gumshoe solo tenía una pequeña súplica inocente. No se dio cuenta de que los rivales podrían tener un tema de conversación alejado del trabajo.

Phoenix sonrió.

—No veo por qué no. ¿Edgeworth?

—Solo tengo mesa para dos.

—Vamos, no será un problema. Entremos y preguntemos. Si no, podemos ir a otro sitio —el fiscal se desanimó al instante. No conseguiría volver a citar a Wright otro día, se había preparado para este momento, pero no podía echar al detective, estaba feo. Así pues, se encontró comiendo junto a Wright y Gumshoe, en una animada conversación.

—¿Y cómo le va con Maya Fey, amigo?

Miles y Phoenix cruzaron una mirada rápida.

—Estamos contentos —indicó, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Ve, señor Edgeworth? Usted debería buscarse a alguien, le ayudaría mucho a cambiar ese semblante… quiero decir… a que se sintiera más animado. Las mujeres tienen algo especial —se rio de su propio comentario, como avergonzado.

Phoenix cambió de tema, y acabaron charlando sobre un caso que la policía estaba investigando, donde Edgeworth no estaba involucrado. Gumshoe parecía encantado de poder tener un almuerzo tan decente (aunque su nómina hubiera aumentado en los últimos años), Phoenix parecía relajado y reía los comentarios del detective; Miles apenas hablaba, dando su opinión de vez en cuando, pero cómodo entre ambos.

Al término del postre, Gumshoe indicó que debía seguir trabajando y los dejó solos. Phoenix miró el reloj, desencantado.

—Seguro que hemos agotado todo tu tiempo, pero me sabía mal echarlo…

—No te preocupes, Wright, te agradezco que hayas sido paciente con él. A veces resulta demasiado abrumador en las conversaciones.

Phoenix esbozó una sonrisa, nostálgica. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Supongo que volverás a tu oficina, claro.

—Quiero… quiero disculparme —Phoenix volvió la vista, extrañado—. Por lo del viernes maldito. No me porté bien.

—No importa, está olvidado. Gracias por la invitación, Edgeworth. Sé que esta invitación ha sido tu forma de arreglar las cosas.

Edgeworth tosió, miró hacia arriba a la derecha, y Phoenix tradujo su gesto inmediatamente.

—Eh. No sé qué decir. Soy malo para las disculpas. Soy malo para entender qué quisiste decirme —el fiscal sintió su estómago arder. Le estaban abrumando estas sensaciones.

Phoenix se sonrojó.

—Edgeworth… creíste que salía con Maya.

—Y tú creíste que me gustaba ella.

—Es difícil saber qué piensas, tuve que hacer suposiciones. La foto con ella me despistó, lo confieso.

—Me la dio Adalith. Le pareció divertido hacer de casamentera.

Edgeworth carraspeó, sintiendo el corazón a cien, cerrando los puños para no estamparlo contra la pared.

"Vamos, Miles, es tu oportunidad. Es junio, el sol cubre Los Ángeles, Wright tiene un día libre… sé un hombre".

—¿Hay… alguna posibilidad de volver a esa conversación que tuvimos en el coche? No quiero perder tu amistad, Wright.

—No vas a perderme, Miles. Rechazarme porque no sientas lo mismo no va a hacer que deje de mirarte a la cara. No va a deshacer mi admiración. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Ante la sinceridad del abogado, delante de su brillante sonrisa y sus ojos tristes, Edgeworth tuvo la necesidad de un contacto físico. Agarró su brazo.

—Wright. Yo no te he rechazado —los ojos de Wright se agrandaron por la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Phoenix boqueó, sin entender. Edgeworth miró alrededor: viandantes caminaban deprisa hacia sus trabajos o hacia los restaurantes de la zona. En el downtown siempre había mucho revuelo.

—Vamos a un sitio menos concurrido —solicitó el fiscal, y ambos caminaron hacia un parque próximo, Pershing Square, un lugar de recreo y descanso bordeado por vallas de cemento rojas, donde algunos patinadores zigzagueaban. Los edificios del downtown lo rodeaban, como si trataran de conquistarlo. Miles Edgeworth no iba a conquistar a Phoenix, pero sintió que era hora de aclarar malentendidos, por su propio bien. Se pararon dentro del parque público junto a unas macetas, algo ocultos por las columnas de cemento. La brisa suave acariciaba sus cabellos. Phoenix alzó el rostro, ansioso por escuchar su aclaración. Miles se mesó las sienes, inseguro de cómo empezar, o de cómo sonarían sus dudas.

—Wright, tú… me salvaste varias veces. En sentidos que jamás creerías, no solo en el juzgado… pero nunca te he preguntado… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso tu impulso de alma cándida ve en mí alguien que despierta lástima?

Phoenix frunció el entrecejo, como si hubieran hundido sus valores, como si le hubieran insultado.

—Miles. ¿Así es como etiquetas mis sentimientos? ¿Crees que, desde primaria, desde que me defendiste ante compañeros hostiles, sentí lástima? ¿Crees que cuando te pedí que defendieras a Iris, fue por lástima? ¿Que cuando te invité a ver los shows de Trucy, es porque me dabas lástima? ¿Crees que cuando fui a estudiar sistemas fiscales contigo, fue por lástima?

Miles bajó la cabeza. No se le había ocurrido pensar en todo eso. No lo consideraba importante. Simplemente, Wright era así con todo el mundo.

—Hubo algo que dijiste en el coche… algo… sobre Maya. Que puedes besarla porque no sientes nada. A continuación dijiste que podrías hacerlo conmigo…

Phoenix pareció comprender, y se tapó la boca. Después rio. Le pareció divertido el malentendido.

—Oh… Miles Edgeworth, fiscal imbatible, puedes deducir de lejos con tus increíbles observaciones y lógica, ¿no supiste que aquello era una declaración en toda regla? Bueno, me daba vergüenza ser tan claro, pero te estaba diciendo "Miles, quiero besarte". "Quiero estar contigo". "Quiero que me digas que no te has fijado en esa mujer"… En todo este tiempo no habías mostrado interés en nadie, y de repente vas a esa cafetería, y sales con Adalith cada viernes. Creo que es la primera mujer después de Franziska que te acompaña fuera del entorno laboral. Además de la foto con Maya, que parecías tener a buen recaudo. Entenderás que…

—Hablas mucho, Wright —Le ponía nervioso. Ahora lo veía. Wright se atropellaba, pero todas y cada una de sus palabras… quería creerlas—. Yo ya no soy ese amigo de la infancia con un brillante futuro de abogado. Me corrompí en mi camino.

—No estoy de acuerdo… me gusta la persona que veo.

Sonrojo.

Tos.

—Sé que no lo crees, pero ese niño lleno de ideales sigue en ti, Edgeworth. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, como lo estoy yo, aunque seas un fiscal.

Edgeworth apretó los puños, ilusionado. Su naturaleza dominante hizo acto de presencia, pero por Dios que callar a Wright de esa manera fue mucho mejor que hacerlo con pullas en el juzgado.

Wright no lo vio venir. Cuando acordó, tenía la cara de Edgeworth sobre la suya, y sus labios estaban danzando sobre su boca, con tal intensidad que se agarró a los costados del fiscal para no desestabilizarse.

Para Miles… besarlo no fue como en sus sueños. Había olores invadiéndole, ruidos alrededor que se convirtieron en música celestial, sensaciones en su lengua, un vértigo en su estómago, qué increíble grupo de estímulos…

Se sintió torpe haciéndolo, y a la vez tan satisfecho. Wright respondía con una pasión muy diferente a la de los juzgados. Todas sus células estallaron. Todo dejó de importar por un instante, hasta sus victorias parecieron ínfimas con aquel contacto. Habían traspasado una línea clara. No quería preguntarse cómo sería unirse a ese hombre.

Se separó lentamente, sintiéndose mareado. ¿Se habrían parado el tiempo y el espacio?

Los dos jadearon para recuperar la respiración.

—¿Ha sido ese un beso como los de Maya? —preguntó Miles, socarrón, tras recuperarse. Wright lo agarró, atrayéndolo hacia él, de modo que la separación fuera mínima.

—No —Wright casi jadeaba—. Demonios, no, no ha sido un beso de Maya. Afortunadamente. Uf. He… deseado hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Miles lo miró, curioso. Había recuperado su espacio vital.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre —sonrió el moreno.

Miles frunció el ceño, dubitativo. Una memoria lejana volvió a él, haciéndole desviar la mirada de ese hombre.

—Creí que saldrías con Iris. Cuando la volviste a ver.

Phoenix sonrió con sorna.

—¿Y eso?

—Le gustabas mucho.

—¿Hablasteis de mí?

—Me pareció que confiaba tan ciegamente en ti como tú en ella.

—A Iris la quise. Sí, la quise. No supe nada de ti durante años, Miles. Intenté rehacer mi vida. No parecías tener sentimientos por mí.

—Sí los tenía —reclamó el fiscal—. Pero eran innecesarios y se interponían en mi camino.

Phoenix le agarró la mano, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Pero han vuelto para quedarse, espero. Me encantaría tener algo contigo.

—No sé si eso sea buena idea —Miles pensó en su reputación, en sus trabajos. Eran personas públicas, y él míster lógica, cero emociones. No estaba seguro de que funcionase. Phoenix apretó el agarre.

—Voy a ser muy insistente. No pararé hasta que me digas que sí.

—Auguro que tendremos un problema —indicó Miles, pero no hizo ademán de apartar la mano del abogado. Se sentía flotar en ese parque, pero sobre todo, sentía un alivio tal… como si todas las nubes en su mente se hubieran disipado. Y quería sonreírle al mundo. No recordaba estar tan contento como cuando se graduó en Derecho.

Por otro lado, no había pensado en este menester. Es decir, ser amigo de Wright estaba bien, muy bien, pero cualquier otra etiqueta significaba cambiar sus vidas. ¿Estaba él preparado para eso?

Phoenix se acercó y por un momento Miles entreabrió la boca sin pensar, con ganas de saborearlo. El abogado solo se inclinó hacia su oído.

—No voy a presionarte. Pero piénsalo, ya tenemos una edad. Trucy estará contenta de tener otro padre, y Maya también se alegrará.

Maya… ¿dejaría Wright de besarla a partir de ahora? Pero no podía preguntarle aquello, parecería un novio posesivo.

Novio.

"¿En qué universo paralelo está sucediendo esto?"

Miró la mano de Wright, aún sobre la suya.

—Debo irme —había pasado una hora desde que salieron del restaurante hasta llegar al parque y sincerarse. Tenía trabajo.

—Claro, lo entiendo. ¿Te acompaño a la Oficina del Fiscal? —Miles negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba estar solo, procesar lo ocurrido. No sería posible con Wright al lado.

El abogado alzó la mano al ver la negativa de su compañero.

—No trabajes mucho —Miles lo observó: esa sonrisa eterna, esos ojos ahora brillantes, esas ridículas cejas a juego con su tosco cabello… ese hombre era un tesoro y tenía sentimientos por él… se acercó para depositar un corto pero demandante beso de despedida.

—Cuídate, Wright.

El fiscal se alejó de ese pequeño respiro en la urbe para introducirse nuevamente en sus legajos e investigaciones. Se sintió especialmente productivo, aunque bastante despistado, en ocasiones tuvo que leer algunos párrafos más de tres veces porque su mente viajaba una y otra vez a la sensación de besar a Wright. Era desconocido para él, pero qué agradable era sentirse querido. Miró la hora en un momento determinado y se preguntó por qué había decidido volver a la oficina cuando la meteorología invitaba a quedarse con su abogado charlando mientras caminaban, probando bocados casuales en alguna cafetería. ¿Sería eso algo que los novios hicieran en sus citas? Suspiró, henchido de satisfacción. Ningún caso hasta ahora le había llenado como haberse sincerado con Wright.

Era la primera vez que deseaba acabar su trabajo para poder pensar a gusto en sus sentimientos.


	7. Fase imprevista de aceptación

**Notas de autor:** Hola, hola. A un capítulo del final. Espero que os guste, gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7 Fase imprevista de aceptación

—Fiscal Jefe Edgeworth.

—Hola, Miles. Solo quería desearte un buen día —la voz al otro lado pareció suavizarse.

—Oh. ¿Cómo estás, Wright?

—Echándote de menos, mucho.

—Yo… yo también.

—…

—¿Ya estás ocioso otra vez? ¿Qué tal si te pasas por mi oficina y te encargo algunas recapitulaciones de casos? Espera, no. Me distraería con tu ridículo pelo.

—¡Hey! Está más puntiagudo que nunca. Ah. Se lo he contado a Maya.

Miles asintió. En la última quedada, ambos hablaron de muchas cosas, y una de ellas, la médium.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Se puso a llorar.

—Oh. ¿Cómo debo responder a eso?

—Estaba contenta por mí. Por los dos. Me abrazó y dijo que no se nos ocurriera estar separados después de tantos años. Conozco muy bien a Maya, es posible que organice alguna forma de hacernos formalizar. Le conté tus dudas.

Miles calló. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? No estaba acostumbrado a que los demás hablaran de sus intimidades. Y en cuanto a sus dudas… se disipaban como nubes de humo con cada cita con Phoenix. La ilusión e impaciencia, presentes hasta la hora de verse; la sensación de estar completo mientras caminaba con él; el extraño vacío tras despedirse… Miles sabía que estaba condenado, pero se sentía mejor: dormía mejor (las poluciones habían parado), hasta estaba más productivo. Debía reconocer, Wright era un gran aliciente en su vida. El hombre no había vuelto a preguntar ni a insistir, aunque era evidente su expectación. Habían quedado tres veces en la siguiente semana, siempre en lugares públicos, con apenas nulas muestras de afecto. Aquello no pareció desanimar al abogado, pero Miles sabía que no podrían continuar así durante mucho tiempo. Lo deseaba, e imaginaba que era mutuo. Tal vez ya tenían una relación sin saberlo.

—¿Hablamos de ello esta tarde?

—Mm. En realidad hoy no puedo. Tengo que recoger a Trucy a la estación, viene a pasar las vacaciones conmigo.

Oh, su hija, sí. Miles recordó que a sus diecisiete años seguía estudiando en la escuela superior preparándose para la universidad de Arizona. ¿O era Oregón? No recordaba.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte.

—No sé si habrás terminado a esa hora. No quisiera distraerte.

—Ya me distraes igualmente viniendo a la oficina, Wright.

—Pero eso es porque me gustas. Necesito mi dosis diaria de Miles Edgeworth.

Miles notó un calor subiendo a su rostro. ¿Iba ser todo siempre así? Phoenix aceptó la proposición y a las siete en punto Wright pudo subirse a su deportivo para ir a la estación. Trucy ya había llegado y alzó los brazos con energía al verlos.

Miles asistió a su encuentro un poco conmovido, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hey, qué sorpresa, Edgeworth —lo abrazó también. No era la primera vez que había un contacto físico con la chica. La saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo van esos estudios?

—Ufff, agotada. He aprobado todo pero por los pelos —se giró hacia su padre—. ¿Y Apollo? Dijo que vendría.

—Estaba ocupado con Athena, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no le daría tiempo.

Trucy pareció decepcionada. Tenía ganas de verlo. En cualquier caso, estaba contenta por estar allí.

Edgeworth, por su parte, pasó una agradable tarde: fueron a una heladería a merendar y cuando dejó a los Wright en el apartamento de Phoenix, éste le agradeció inmensamente el esfuerzo no solo de hacer de chófer, sino de haberse integrado como uno más en la familia.

Familia.

Si iba a aceptar a Wright, debía aceptar también a Trucy. Eso no sería un problema, la joven era ya casi mayor de edad y prácticamente independiente. Edgeworth no se sentiría igual si Trucy fuera pequeña, no tenía nociones de educar a niños, ni paciencia para aguantarlos. Pero, a pesar de todo, la idea de ser tres en las salidas no parecía incomodarle. Es… como si encajara de forma irremediable en la caótica vida del abogado. ¿Era aquello algo positivo?

Su teléfono sonó insistentemente tres días después.

—¡Miles! No me has llamado, ¿ocurre algo?

—Solo quería dejaros espacio a ti y a Trucy —se excusó el fiscal.

—Miles, eso no significa que dejes de llamarme. Quiero oír tu voz, ¿entiendes? Estar con Trucy está muy bien, pero también quiero hablar contigo. Creí que te habías saturado de nosotros…

—Está bien. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Trucy tiene planes hoy con Athena y Apollo, llegará tarde. Es posible que se quede dormir en su casa. ¿Quieres verme?

El estómago de Edgeworth hirvió de emoción. ¿Cómo podía haberlo extrañado tanto?

—¿Es factible para ti cenar hoy a las siete? Te invito.

—Miles… si sigues invitándome a estos sitios caros voy a acostumbrarme, y si después decides abandonarme… ¿qué haré?

—No contemplo eso como un problema. Siempre tienes pretendientes.

Era cierto. Seguía teniendo contacto con Belman Hackner, si bien Wright le aseguró que el hombre estaba aún sumido en la pena por la muerte de su reciente esposo, pero Miles no las tenía todas consigo, y sabía de la simpatía de Wright. Hackner aceleraría el proceso de su duelo si eso significaba tener a su lado a Phoenix.

—Ooooh, ¿eso que detecto, son celos del gran fiscal jefe de Los Ángeles?

—Ya te gustaría. No eres tan popular.

En ocasiones, aparte de las citas, una llamada telefónica podría durar horas. Miles evitaba conversar con el abogado en horas de trabajo; repercutía en su rendimiento y tenía que quedarse en la oficina más tiempo después. Con solo una semana. Una semana de relación, de roce, de lo que fuera eso. Si antes de saber de los sentimientos de Wright estaba aterrado, esa sensación se había triplicado.

* * *

La cena fue estupenda, en un restaurante cerca de la costa. Edgeworth condujo hasta allí junto a Phoenix, con su atuendo informal, aparentemente pletórico. Él sin embargo… quería disfrutar, pero aún le parecía todo un sueño. Y Miles llevaba muy mal perder cosas. Perder algo le hacía desterrarse hacia el rincón más profundo del planeta a regodearse en su miseria. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Wright establecerse en una relación si solo permanecía esa sensación de miedo en su persona?

Ambos caminaban hacia el coche cuando Phoenix, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, indicó:

—Edgeworth, ¿qué pasa? Has estado inusualmente callado hoy.

—Estoy bien, Wright.

"Solo es un desgarro por dentro, un miedo infundado de un fenómeno no ocurrido aún. Un miedo que hace poco no te preocupaba, pues en tus sueños solo había ansias de besarlo".

Wright le cogió la mano. El fiscal se relajó al toque, de forma inmediata. Wright tenía esa bendición en su persona: lo liberaba de aquellas nubes, evitando la tormenta. De hecho, le distrajo comentando temas variados sobre el restaurante, los camareros y la zona de alrededor. Para cuando alcanzaron el coche, Miles había olvidado toda preocupación.

—¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte invitarte a tomar un té en mi casa? —Edgeworth se giró, sorprendido: Wright tenía cierto rubor sobre las mejillas y un brillo de expectación en los ojos—. Trucy está fuera. No te obligaré a nada. Está bien si no te apetece —añadió cuando la pausa fue demasiado extensa.

—Sí me apetece —confesó el fiscal unos minutos después, mientras trasteaba con el cinturón—. Átate, Wright, no quisiera ser testigo de un fatal desenlace.

—Pero si llevas toda tu vida queriendo librarte de mí —sonrió, ejecutando la orden igualmente.

—A ver qué le digo a tu hija si te pasa algo.

—Tendrías que adoptarla si eso ocurriera. No hay nadie más que sepa hacerlo legalmente, y… espera. Empiezo a pensar que estaría más ilusionada contigo.

—Estoy seguro de que ella encuentra tu desorden vagamente familiar y cercano.

—Pero los vestidos… le comprarías vestidos tan caros y de buena calidad que ni siquiera se acordaría de mi nombre.

—No veo cómo sería eso una ventaja, parece muy feliz vistiendo su traje de maga principalmente.

Phoenix sonrió.

Esa sencilla conversación había sido tan natural… nada hacía presagiar que fuera un proyecto de futuro, y sin embargo, así era. Él y Wright charlaban de su vida en común antes de que hubiera comenzado. Phoenix no volvió a decir nada más durante el trayecto. Subieron a su apartamento, el abogado parecía haber olvidado la conversación porque se encargó de hacerle sentir como en casa, si bien el lugar, el espacio y el desorden no invitaban a ello. Le sirvió un té de mejor calidad que los que había probado en otras ocasiones. Phoenix le tocó el brazo tímidamente, como si hubiera sobrepasado algún límite, como si respetarle de forma física fuera demasiado importante.

—Miles. ¿Qué pasa? En el restaurante te he notado demasiado perdido en tus pensamientos, no incómodo, pero preocupado. Tal vez te he presionado, pero me importan tus sentimientos y es inútil seguir si tú no quieres estar conmigo. ¿Estás bien?

Miles alzó la vista, impresionado. Por un momento sintió un vértigo en el pecho.

—Es evidente que estoy muy bien contigo, Wright. La pregunta es, ¿lo estás tú?

—¿Cómo?

—Tal vez ahora te parezca excitante o novedoso, pero ¿no vas a cansarte de mí?

Una sonrisa cálida se extendió por todo su ser. Ese abogado parecía fundir el sol.

—Miles. Cada día tengo que frenarme para no llamarte a todas horas; mi garganta duele de no poder contarle a Trucy que tiene otro padre; cuando me pides ayuda para un caso me siento más importante que el juez, solo por ayudarte; cuando le conté a Maya todo esto, no fue ella la que lloró. Fui yo.

—Siempre has sido un llorón —se burló Miles, pero en el fondo le gustó la confesión. Agarró la mano del abogado.

—Mira, no tengo la solución a todos los males, ni sé lo que pasará en el futuro, pero si he luchado contra criminales para extraer la verdad, batallaría mil veces para solucionar cualquier bache entre nosotros.

—Wright…

—Cuéntame, Miles. Cuéntame tus dudas. Es muy importante que hablemos, que seamos honestos. Respetaré tu opinión.

—Tengo miedo.

—Lo sé. Yo también. Temo defraudarte —Phoenix depositó un beso en los nudillos del otro.

—Defraudarme —Edgeworth casi se echó a reír—. Tú, el hombre que me liberó de mis pesadillas, que creyó en mí cuando nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo, lo hizo. No tienes remedio.

—Soy así de comprometido.

Edgeworth contempló ese rostro, ilusionado, expectante. Prudente, pero a la vez demandante. Esos labios entreabiertos, estimulantes, que invitaban a ser frotados sin pausa. El fiscal apretó el agarre y se giró más; la cara parecía del mismo tono que su traje cuando pronunció:

—H-hablar está muy bien, pero quiero avanzar. Phoenix.

Al abogado casi le da la risa cuando el fiscal se lanzó sobre él para besarlo desesperadamente. El toque torpe pero inocente de Miles, junto a su beso demandante, llenaba de confianza a Phoenix y le hacía entregarse más. Y así se enzarzaron ambos, las manos viajando presurosas entre sus torsos cubiertos, ávidas de rozar algo más que tela, con tirones de cabello, jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas, sentimientos reprimidos durante mucho tiempo, vertidos todos con urgencia extrema, queriendo dar pero tomando todo del otro.

—No voy a quejarme —estableció el abogado una vez se separaron, jadeantes.

Phoenix agarró de nuevo a Miles por la nuca, besando más despacio esta vez, como si quisiera saborear ese instante, agitando todos sus recuerdos, reavivando emociones, las suyas, recluidas durante tanto tiempo. Phoenix se aventuró a tocar el muslo de su compañero, pero cuando rozó un territorio prohibido, Miles se separó, como si hubiera sido quemado por una llama.

—P-perdón… creí que…

Phoenix se encontró con los ojos del fiscal, velados por la lujuria. Este lo abrazó, pegándolo a él, susurró:

—Todavía no. Quiero que sea especial.

Sintió las manos de Phoenix y su cuerpo relajarse automáticamente.

—No hay prisa, Miles. Esperaré lo que haga falta.

Miles apretó aún más a ese hombre, cobijándolo con posesividad y cariño. Aún se preguntaba cómo podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, siendo él una persona tan poco generosa y fría. Lo había defraudado tantas veces… y ahí estaba, ofreciéndose para él.

Casi no escuchó sus palabras, concentrado en calmar los latidos de su corazón. Tenía miedo de la relación con Phoenix, pero también de sus propias reacciones. Bajo ningún concepto debía forzarlo, nunca. Ni aunque sus ganas lo gritaran.

Miles Edgeworth salió presuroso de la enésima reunión con el cuerpo de policía, saludó alzando la cabeza a varios agentes con los que se cruzó en el camino, recuperó su automóvil del parking de la comisaría y antes de arrancar, marcó una tecla.

Al otro lado surgió una voz soñolienta.

—Miles. He soñado contigo.

—Voy a refrenar la curiosidad de saber para qué me utilizabas en tus sueños para decirte algo: Son las nueve y media, Wright. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—No hay ningún caso por el momento.

—Bien. Eso está bien. No cojas ninguno en los próximos días —Se escuchó un golpe sordo al otro lado—. ¿Wright?

—Si-sigo aquí... Se me había caído el teléfono de la impresión. Es la primera vez que recibo una orden tan extraña del fiscal de los Angeles.

Edgeworth gruñó, recordando su última conversación. Trucy iba a pasar unos días junto a Athena y Juniper, amiga de ésta. Wright se lo había contado anteayer, mientras la ayudaba a hacer la maleta, así que se puso en marcha.

—Tenemos un vuelo el viernes a las doce y media hacia San Francisco.

—Oh… ¿cuándo vuelves? Te echaré de m… espera. ¿Has dicho "tenemos"?

—Wright, entiendo que tu limitado cerebro se encuentre aún más abotargado por tu falta de cafeína, pero por favor, haz la maleta. Faltan dos días.

—No es necesario insultar, oye. ¿Y qué caso vamos a investigar?

Miles miró a través de su espejo retrovisor. En serio, se había ganado el cielo con ese hombre, lo que tenía que aguantar…

—¡El caso de la virginidad intacta, Wright!

 _El ardor de la vergüenza, esta vez._

—Oh… oh… ¡Miles! ¿En serio? Pero… ¿estás seguro? Yo creo que es muy pronto…

Edgeworth apretó el puño, alegrándose por estar dentro del automóvil. De tener ahora mismo una pared a su lado, sufriría sus frustraciones.

—¿Ah, así es? Entonces todo eso de que me deseas solo es mentira, puedo apreciar.

—Una maniobra de la defensa para tener juicios más tranquilos.

—Ni en tus sueños, Wright.

Risitas.

—Si es que en el fondo me gustas mandón —suspiro—. Un viaje… contigo. No puedo contener mi felicidad… mi cartera tampoco… ¿podrías darme asilo el mes que viene?

—Por el amor de Dios, Phoenix Wright, haz esa estúpida maleta, ya está todo pagado, mi tiempo es oro, teniendo en cuenta que voy a tener que aguantarte tres días y deberé adelantar multitud de papeleo entre hoy y mañana. No esperes que te llame hasta que salga el vuelo. Buenos días.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth sabía de la impuntualidad de Wright, así que lo presionó hasta tenerlo en su coche, maleta incluida, por teléfono. El abogado estaba excitado por un motivo diferente al suyo, a saber, volar en avión, conocer San Francisco, pasear de la mano… aquellas eran sus motivaciones. Nada de "tengo miedo a estar con este hombre en la cama y no estar a la altura". Eso ya lo estaba sufriendo él. Trataba de tomar tilas haciéndolas pasar por té, pero Phoenix se dio cuenta.

—Jesús, Miles, te vas a mear encima en algún momento. O peor, van a salir pececillos en esa barriga —dijo, alargando la mano para tocarlo.

—Wright, te aconsejo que mires por la ventana y disfrutes de viajar en primera clase. No vas a tener ocasión de probarla por ti mismo si no te la pago yo.

—Auch, Miles, insultar mi economía no es necesario.

No había en realidad nada que reprocharle al abogado en su comportamiento, salvo una alegría excesiva, algo que enervaba a Miles. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esa actitud despreocupada? Ni siquiera lo asustaba el hecho de poder ser atracado en plena ciudad, con la exagerada cantidad de vagabundos en la urbe. No. Solo se contentaba con sostener su mano en ocasiones y con hacer fotos para la posteridad. Ya ni siquiera lo incomodaba el hecho de poner una etiqueta a su relación, pues el mismo Wright había asegurado, en una de las múltiples citas con él que aceptaría "lo que quisiera darle".

¿Eso no era contraproducente para él? ¿Le estaba dando permiso para utilizarlo y dejarlo tirado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente ese hombre? Debía estar acostumbrado a quedarse contra las cuerdas. Claro que, ¿qué sería peor que quedarse sin trabajo y adoptar a una hija sin dinero para mantenerla? ¿Un simple corazón roto? Seguro que se repondría fácilmente. Esa era la diferencia entre Phoenix y él. Phoenix era fuerte. Física y psicológicamente hablando, pero también emocionalmente. Y pensar que Miles Edgeworth consideró el suicidio después del DL-6. A veces creía que Wright no estaba en sus cabales. No lo estaba por salir con él, pero aún menos por amarlo. Porque no había dudas de su lealtad, por todos los frentes. Y sin embargo, qué orgullo cuando lo pensaba.

"Wright me quiere a mí, no a ese idiota de Hackner. Tendrá su libertad, pero no a su abogado".

Al llegar al hotel y dejar las maletas, vio cómo Wright se aproximaba hacia la ventana para comunicarle a Trucy que había llegado bien, que el vuelo había sido fantástico, etc., cuánto la echaría de menos, que se divirtiera, ¿está bien Apollo? Oh, sí, Edgeworth y yo vamos a investigar.

"A investigarnos mutuamente, eso es"

Un detalle no le pasó desapercibido al fiscal.

—Eso es nuevo, Wright. ¿Es tuyo? Ya era hora de que cambiaras de móvil.

Phoenix alzó el Smartphone, con una enorme sonrisa y cierto orgullo en la mirada.

—Sí, Miles, gracias por el regalo.

—¿Gracias? No recuerdo haberte regalado ese móvil, y mucho menos haberlo comprado.

—Bueno, verás —hinchó el pecho, señal de que iba a fardar sobre algo—, tus propinas sí que son generosas. En _La dècouverte_ deben hacer cola para atenderte, ¿no?

Miles se cruzó de brazos, seguro de no haber seguido su razonamiento.

—Explícate.

—Tienes razón en que no has ido a comprarlo, pero sí me lo has pagado tú.

Miles frunció el ceño, comenzando a entender.

—¿La señorita Belloti utilizó el dinero de mis propinas para hacerte un regalo? ¿Debo estar celoso?

—Claro que no, pero sí, es cierta tu suposición. De cualquier modo, tú deberías tener tu regalo —ante el rostro sorprendido del fiscal, añadió—. Oh. Tal vez he metido la pata. No te preocupes, se trata de un detalle para decirnos que están felices por nosotros. Quizá te den tu regalo más tarde.

Edgeworth arrancó el móvil de las manos del abogado para examinarlo. Un Samsung J3 plateado, aproximadamente doscientos dólares. Su revisión terminó al toparse con el fondo de pantalla: él y Miles agarrados de la mano en el centro comercial Enloge.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Phoenix muy cerca de su oreja, con tono sugerente.

—Es modesto.

—Hablaba de la foto —los ojos de Wright lo retaban, en esa danza interminable de ambos entre el flirteo y el alardeo.

—Tienes cara de bobo.

—Ja, ja. Es posible, estoy a tu lado —Miles enrojeció. ¿Qué pasaba con ese hombre? ¿Iba a avergonzarlo a cada instante? —. Aún me sorprende que no te hubieras dado cuenta de mi adoración. Creo que era bastante obvio.

—Claro que sí, rodeado siempre de mujeres y hablando de tu ex como si fuera lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

—Cierto. Se pondrá triste al saber sobre nosotros.

—¡Pues no se lo cuentes! —ah, la exasperación, presente a diario ahora con Wright a su lado.

—Pero Miles, quiero gritárselo al mundo —le abrazó por detrás. El cuerpo de Miles se puso rígido de inmediato—. Y dime, ¿quieres poseerme ahora o esperamos a esta noche?

El fiscal no se volvió, pero hizo un gesto de sujetarse las gafas, tal vez de la impresión. La sinceridad de Wright a veces resultaba excesiva.

—N-no. No vamos a poner una fecha. No va a ser ahora ni va a ser esta noche.

—Oh. Creí que no te gustaba dejar al azar las cosas —por fin se miraron, ambos con un rubor claro.

—No he dejado nada al azar, traigo todo lo necesario.

"Y también he investigado. Sí, unas trescientas páginas web sobre sexo masculino, incluidos foros y opiniones médicas. Aunque no me guste, he sido un Von Karma. Y aún así estoy aterrado. Y mira este."

—Ajá. No esperaba menos de ti, Miles. ¿Damos un paseo? Tengo las piernas dormidas de tanto estar sentado. Además, quiero caminar a tu lado.

Edgeworth alzó los ojos al cielo con exasperación.

—Eres tan cursi.

—No te imaginas.


	8. Por ahora, solo compartir

**Notas de autor:** ¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Jajaja, por si alguien sigue todavía la historia, hoy presento el último capítulo.

Una aclaración, ahora que termina el fic: _La dècouverte_ , en francés, significa El descubrimiento. Me pareció que llamar así a la cafetería era muy acertado, dado el curso de los acontecimientos. Nada más.

Que lo disfrutéis.

Muy prontito subiré un pequeño epílogo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: Por ahora, solo compartir

Oh, ¿por qué se estremecía? El paseo le había hecho distraerse, así como la visita al puerto, la cena en esa marisquería popular estuvo llena de complicidad, de piques, de toques casuales. Pero ahora… dejó el vaso con agua sobre la mesilla, temblando. Iba a dormir con Phoenix Wright. Confesarse no era el final, los miedos no dejaban de hacer cola.

"¿Por qué eres tan ridículo, Miles? Mira a ese hombre, lavándose los dientes mientras canta. ¿Tú crees que tiene miedo de dormir contigo? Apuesta lo que quieras a que se tiende en la sábana y se queda dormido al instante. Ni aunque tuvieras un cuchillo y estuvieras despierto toda la noche mirándolo interrumpirías su sueño."

La tribulación del fiscal continuó hasta que Phoenix salió del baño, parándose al instante con una mueca de sorpresa.

—Oh —Miles alzó la cabeza, preguntándose por qué el otro lo estaba mirando con candor.

—¿Ocurre algo, Wright?

—Oh. Sabes hasta cómo estar increíblemente elegante en pijama —confesó, cohibido.

Miró su pijama de raso negro, con algunas pinceladas en color magenta. Wright llevaba solo los calzones largos y una camiseta blanca muy usada. Él no estaba elegante, ni parecía un modelo de pasarela; en su lugar, daba la impresión de ser casual, auténtico y familiar. Y eso disparó la imaginación del fiscal.

—Bueno, espero que no te importe mi indumentaria y estés más interesado en lo de debajo —bromeó el idiota, metiéndose en la cama—. Voy a utilizar cobertor y sábana, soy muy friolero. ¿Te importa?

Miles negó con la cabeza. San Francisco no tenía la misma temperatura que Los Ángeles y con quince grados Celsius él también agradecía cobertor. Volvió a beber agua, nervioso. Phoenix, sentado a su lado, contempló cómo se incorporaba bajo las sábanas.

—Estoy en la cama con Miles Edgeworth, fiscal jefe del distrito. Esto no estaba en mis planes.

—¿Acaso prefieres compañía más femenina?

—En realidad no, Maya ahora mismo estaría vaciando mi cartera.

—Ahora trabaja, no tiene excusa.

—Eh… ese dinero es únicamente para su ajuar —Phoenix parecía avergonzado. Miles se burló:

—Ya veo. Te sigue desplumando.

—Con razón prefiero al fiscal en jefe, por lo menos no me roba —se acercó hacia él y depositó un beso en la mejilla. Edgeworth notó el calor subiendo por su cuello. Agarró las sábanas con fuerza cuando Wright paseó la nariz por la misma zona. El abogado gimió.

—Mmm, ¿qué colonia usas?

—Pregúntale a Adalith, me hizo una ficha cuando me conoció.

—Las traes locas, Edgeworth. Tu pose de estirado y ese mal genio deben ponerlas a cien —el abogado le rodeó con su brazo. Edgeworth se agarró aún más a la sábana, tensándose de inmediato, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el otro.

—No te olvides de la elegancia, la educación y la profesionalidad. Oh, y debo ser bastante atractivo.

Phoenix rio a carcajadas.

Miles notó un peso en el hombro: tenía la cabeza de Wright sobre él, y su mano izquierda sobre el regazo. El pecho batió violentamente, tragó saliva, se quedó ahí parado, gozando del contacto de Wright, entre los reflejos de la ventana danzando sobre la habitación. No estaba excitado, pero sí muy nervioso. Trató de controlarse, no quería alarmar al otro.

—¿Estás cansado, Miles? —murmuró Phoenix, sin mover un ápice la cabeza.

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres que durmamos ya?

Buena pregunta, esa. ¿Iba a poder? Entre los batidos de su pecho y los pensamientos de cómo sería una noche con el abogado, entre los efluvios de sus sueños eróticos, y los deseos que podrían desencadenarse después…

Asintió, sintiendo el cansancio acusando su cuerpo. ¿Estaría bien dormir la primera noche, no se sentiría Wright decepcionado? ¿Tal vez querría jugar?

Se tumbó de espaldas a Wright, pero cuanto más trataba de dormir, más fuerte se resistía. Notaba el calor de su compañero al lado, y un rato después, su voz:

—Miles. ¿Duermes?

—¿Qué pasa, Wright?

—Tengo frío. ¿Puedo abrazarte? —el fiscal se volvió, incrédulo. Abrazarlo… abrazarlo en esa posición sería pegar todo su cuerpo a la espalda… no era buena idea, sabía qué sensación iba a desencadenar en él.

"Genial, virgen a los treinta y cinco. Espero que Wright también lo sea, o haré el ridículo mucho".

Con la mano izquierda agarró la de Wright y la pasó por su cintura. El abogado se pegó a él, satisfecho. Poco después, los ronquidos llegaron a su oído. No supo en qué momento se había relajado, pero intuyó que durmió justo después de él.

Fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. No solo había podido conciliar el sueño, sino que había tenido sueños reparadores y al despertar tenía a su lado el rostro de Phoenix Wright, aún dormido. Miles lo contempló, fijándose en el gesto de total paz de su compañero. Su compañero… habían pasado tanto juntos. En los juicios y fuera de ellos. El cabello de Phoenix, ahora sin engominar, se repartía por toda la almohada, dándole un aspecto más vulnerable y frágil, aunque Miles consideraba esa fragilidad junto a la inocencia uno de sus mejores atributos. Con los años había ganado. Demonios, había crecido mejor que él. Los párpados hacían visible el tamaño de sus ojos. Y tenía pestañas muy espesas. Pestañas de niña. Miles ahogó una risa. La mirada se desvió hacia su pecho, cubierto parcialmente por el cobertor. Notó arder el rostro, y miró hacia otro lado, ignorando el irreprimible deseo de tocarlo, a pesar de estar vestido. No debería despertarlo. Se arrimó a él, poco a poco. Elevó el brazo derecho, junto al cobertor, y tímidamente lo apoyó sobre la cintura. Quería relajarse, pero sentía su cuerpo traicionarle.

Wright, en sus brazos, fuera de los tribunales, sin secuestros ni preocupaciones, sin dobles intenciones, solo… ellos dos.

Las pestañas del moreno se movieron rápidamente, amaneciendo al fin sus ojos a través. Pareció confuso al ver a Miles sobre él, mirándolo con gesto culpable.

—B-buenos días…

Phoenix no respondió, solo lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

"He soñado contigo", susurró, y agarró la mano posada aún sobre su cintura para bajarla a su entrepierna.

Miles notó la dureza ahí abajo, cerró los ojos, notando la alteración de su respiración… ¿Wright también tenía sueños eróticos con él? ¿No era eso una ironía, cada uno en su cama, suspirando por el otro, creyendo no poder tenerlo por no ser correspondido? Tal vez sus sueños estaban mandándole un mensaje y él tan resuelto a deshacerse de ellos. Tantas noches desperdiciadas… Notó arder su bajo vientre. Phoenix repartía besos cortos sobre su cuello, que poco a poco comenzaron a elevar su temperatura.

—Me gustas tanto, Miles…

—¿Cuánto?

—Mmm, solo un poco, pero como estás aquí y estoy caliente, voy a aprovecharme…

Los jadeos y las manos de Wright, presurosas, desabrochando su pijama le hicieron concentrarse en el evidente deseo que reflejaba su mirada. Se posicionó sobre él, mordisqueando su cuello al roce con la parte baja del abogado. La timidez se desvaneció, de repente se enredaron uno sobre otro, ávidos de contacto, después de tantos años de represión. Rieron mientras la ropa volaba, y aunque sus manos, temblorosas, invadieron territorios desconocidos, no fueron capaces de parar hasta que el orgasmo los dejara saciados temporalmente, respirando pesadamente después del primer contacto íntimo, sin que ninguno de ellos interrumpiera sus maniobras, animado por los jadeos del otro.

Se quedaron relajados sobre la cama, recuperándose, tras limpiar los resquicios de un placer tanto tiempo encerrado.

Miles aún no se creía lo sucedido, ocupado en pasar las diapositivas por su mente, una y otra vez, como si no hacerlo supusiera olvidarlo todo.

El cuerpo de Phoenix, desnudo en su bendita gloria.

Sus ojos, pidiéndole más.

Su primer toque íntimo, Wright sorprendiéndolo agarrando ambos miembros y frotándolos en unos movimientos de muñeca imposibles.

Apretó la mano del abogado en un gesto de total subyugación.

—La defensa no tiene objeciones a que todas las mañanas sean así, señor fiscal —bromeó Phoenix, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Espero que la defensa esté preparada para los siguientes asaltos —Edgeworth arqueó las cejas, respondiendo a la pulla de Wright—, porque no van a ser tan cortos como el primero.

—Mmmm… imaginar que vas a batallar tanto en la cama como haces en el juzgado me produce una sensación de anhelo inexplicable.

—Ya veo —sonrió Miles inmovilizando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza—. Después de todo, te gusta que te dominen.

—Pero no olvides —Phoenix entrecerró los ojos, rozando la nariz con la suya propia—, no lo olvides nunca, fiscal engreído… soy experto en dar la vuelta a las situaciones.

Miles dobló la rodilla, aventurándose para rozar la entrepierna de Wright, endureciéndola al contacto, cuando las piernas de Wright abrazaron su cadera y así, con las manos retenidas pero usando toda su fuerza, se giró para quedar sobre él. Phoenix lo besó desesperadamente, justo para volver a despertar la dormida anatomía del fiscal, aún con ramalazos del juego previo, arrancándole un gruñido, que danzó a la par junto al estómago de Wright, interrumpiendo toda réplica y posible deseo, haciéndoles reír, abandonar los mimos y caricias para otro momento.

Se vistieron, bajaron a desayunar al buffet del hotel, para después unirse a la ruidosa San Francisco, recorriendo sus calles, descubriendo el goce de la compañía del otro. Miles se volvió para ver una estúpida sonrisa en la cara del abogado. Últimamente la esbozaba a menudo. Se sonrojó al pensar en su primer encuentro íntimo.

—Y dime, Wright, ¿por qué estabas tan serio en nuestras citas dobles? En ocasiones te perdías en tus pensamientos.

—Solo pensaba que, si a Adalith se le ocurría besarte o te veía ponerle las manos encima, no respondería de mi reacción.

—¿Tenías celos de esa mujer?

—Como no te imaginas. Cada vez que pensaba en ella sentada en tu deportivo más veces de las que yo he plantado ahí el culo, me entraban unas terribles ganas de matar.

Y tú, ¿me celaste también?

—Ni un poco. Cuando le decías a Maya tamañas cursiladas me alegraba de no ser tu diana.

—No hablo de Maya. En el juicio contra Hackner estuviste especialmente agresivo…

—Hmpf. Si le prefieres a él puedes decirlo, Wright. Tal vez puedas ir en primera clase también. Tiene dinero y le gustan los abogados.

—Nah, creo que algún fiscal me asesinaría si eso pasara. No quiero tener el mismo destino que su difunto marido.

Miles bajó la cabeza, consciente de aquella afirmación. No se consideraba una persona celosa, no al menos hasta que supo de la existencia de Hackner y su amor ciego por Wright.

—¿Consideraste la posibilidad de emparejarte con él?

Phoenix paró en seco, mirando al infinito.

—Lo que dije aquel día en el centro de detención… fue más bien para llamar tu atención que otra cosa. El propio Hackner se divertía viéndonos en el juzgado. Cuando me preguntó tras el primer juicio si habíamos estado juntos, me quedé un poco cortado.

Se adivina la desesperación, así como una nostalgia y afecto disfrazado de frustración.

Eso dijo.

Miles alzó la ceja. Era una buena forma de definir una emoción.

—De cualquier modo, no quería enredarme con nadie con la posibilidad de decir tu nombre en mitad del orgasmo.

Las orejas del fiscal se colorearon inmediatamente. Aquello había sido tan casual, tan sincero… Wright desconocía el peso de una bomba así. Miles miró a uno y otro lado y agarró a Phoenix del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia un callejón apartado. Quería decirle tantas cosas… comunicarle cómo se había sentido día a día, semana a semana, despertándose a menudo totalmente excitado y volviéndose a dormir doblemente frustrado porque creía tener una obsesión enferma con su mejor amigo, sin posibilidades de cura. Desgraciadamente, no era bueno con las palabras, no creía tampoco poder elaborar una explicación creíble, de modo que empotró a Phoenix contra la pared, lo besó salvajemente, inmovilizándolo hasta que el abogado lo separó por necesidad de aire.

—Uh… —Phoenix clavó la mirada en su compañero, quien fruncía el ceño, como si algo lo hubiera poseído de forma inminente. Phoenix posó las manos en la cintura, consciente de que Edgeworth entendería que se había excedido de alguna forma, y ahora querría huir.

—L-lo siento, Wright, dijiste aquello y yo…

—Miles, no es que me queje, es que no me lo esperaba. ¿A qué ha venido esto?

Edgeworth adecentó las ropas de Phoenix como mejor pudo, avergonzado. Después se ocupó de sus gafas.

—Solo es mi forma de expresar cuánto significas para mí, no quería forzarte.

Phoenix sonrió de medio lado, clavando su entrepierna contra él.

—¿Tú crees de verdad que me estás forzando?

—Te arrastré como si fueras un saco y luego…

—Bueno, me sorprende tu naturaleza pasional, de verdad, pero de forma positiva.

Miles se cubrió la cara, girándose para volver al camino. Movió el cuello para ver a Wright a su lado, tenía una sonrisa aún más idiotizada. Su cabello estaba desordenado. Fue una suerte que el abogado lo parase a tiempo, lo habría poseído allí mismo. Se miró las manos, temblaban. Respiró profundamente. Un toque en su antebrazo lo distrajo.

—Miles. ¿Todo bien?

—Q-quiero… no te imaginas cuánto te deseo, Phoenix.

—Es mutuo. Además, a eso hemos venido, ¿no? Suerte que el hotel tiene una buena cama —Phoenix enredó los dedos en las manos de su compañero.

—Fui a _La dècouverte_ cuando me enteré de que Maya trabajaba ahí porque decidí olvidarme de ti —ante la cara de sorpresa del abogado, Miles continuó—. Por primera vez elegí enfrentarme a mis miedos en vez de huir. Para superarlo, era necesario estar en contacto con vosotros. Si ibas a ser de Maya Fey, yo tenía que aceptarlo.

Phoenix le cogió la mano, atónito.

—Miles… no tenía ni idea de que ese fuera tu objetivo. ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Tan obtuso soy, que no podría entender tus anhelos?

—No, Wright, no lo hubieras entendido. Si realmente amaras a Maya Fey y yo te confesara mis sentimientos, tú ya no serías feliz sabiendo que tendrías que rechazarme. Niégalo y mentirás.

Phoenix no pudo desmentir aquello. Suspiró, pensando cómo su mejor amigo le conocía mejor que él… hasta había anticipado sus reacciones.

—Esta idea de Maya… no, no puedo culparla, yo me presté a ello.

—Gracias a esa idea, nosotros… bueno.

—Sí, Miles, lo sé —le apretó la mano—. Estoy satisfecho de cómo se ha desenvuelto la cosa. ¿Irás conmigo a la boda de Maya Fey el año que viene? Oh, espera. Tal vez no me hayas aguantado para entonces.

—Quieres ir muy deprisa —Miles echó a andar de nuevo. Phoenix, a su lado, rio.

—Ja, ja, ja, mira quién lo dice, quien me ha traído a resolver el caso de la virginidad intacta.

—¡Mpff! Baja la voz.

Siguieron caminando, echando un vistazo al mapa para su siguiente visita. Miles ya había turisteado con Phoenix en Europa, pero esta vez lo sentía diferente. La complicidad, el haberse sincerado, el deseo presente en ambos, con la seguridad de llevarlo a cabo… tal vez les esperaba un prometedor futuro.

Miles suspiró, pensando si tal vez podría embotellar esas increíbles sensaciones y conservarlas para siempre.

* * *

Miles apuró el té de rooibos mientras tecleaba en la pantalla. Abajo a la derecha amplió el calendario para comprobar su agenda, cuando se dio cuenta de algo: finales de julio. Sus poluciones habían cesado hace… ¿justo un mes? Aproximadamente, diría desde que se confesó a Wright. Tal vez no eran solo deseos, sino que presagiaban algo irremediable. Quizá era su propio subconsciente animando a decirle "Wright siente lo mismo que tú". Pudieron haber sido un poco más lógicos esos sueños, demonios. Suspiró. Al principio, quiso atajar un problema de forma errónea. En realidad, lo más sencillo había sido dejarse llevar. Miles sospechaba que, aunque el abogado no hubiera correspondido a sus avances, el simple hecho de hablar con él, de desvelar sus sentimientos, hubiera funcionado igual. Afortunadamente, el tiempo le trajo algo más intenso y duradero, algo que ya no le causaba miedo, pues el deseo y la necesidad de estar en compañía de Phoenix lo habían eclipsado.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —la camarera se acercó, con una sonrisa en la cara pero cierto gesto sombrío.

—Todo bien, señorita Belloti. Como siempre.

—Le doy las gracias por volver. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo.

Miles cerró los ojos, algo culpable porque la mirada de la muchacha había perdido todo brillo al encontrarse con la suya. ¿Habría actuado de forma errónea dándole ilusiones, saliendo con ella, solo para su egoísta propósito, que resultó ser falso?

Adalith ya lo sabía. Debía conocer la noticia, al igual que Maya, la primera en saber, después de Pearl, Trucy, Apollo y Athena, quienes desde un principio expresaron su apoyo al abogado, y a él indirectamente (bueno, Trucy le regaló flores con una hermosa inscripción: "gracias por ser el futuro en la vida de papá", momento muy delicado en el que se contuvo no sabe cómo de no llorar frente a ella).

—Así pues, lo sabe.

—Me lo contó Maya Fey. ¿Es un problema?

Edgeworth calló, sin saber qué responder. ¿Era un problema todas sus buenas sensaciones desde la mañana? ¿Era un problema depender de amar a ese hombre, y además ser correspondido? Adalith no tenía nada de eso.

—No. Supongo que era necesario.

—Torpe de mí por no haberme dado cuenta —Adalith cruzó las manos sobre la bandeja—. Le empujé hacia Maya sin saber… bueno, lo de su amigo.

Edgeworth recordó todas las citas en las que Wright había estado a su lado. Viéndolo ahora, en forma retrospectiva, reconocía ciertos toques sutiles que respondían a su admiración. Toques que entonces pasaban desapercibidos a Miles Edgeworth, convencido de su relación con Maya Fey, simulada solamente para entrenamiento de ésta, para ganar confianza con su futuro esposo, ritos Kurainistas fuera de toda su comprensión, aunque algo más suavizados en la aldea Kurain que en el reino de Khura'in. Al menos había podido elegirlo.

—Parece que tengo que pedirle disculpas nuevamente. Aunque mm, un poco de información no hubiera venido mal.

—Nadie estaba al corriente, no suelo compartir mis opiniones, menos aún mis sentimientos.

—Sí, supongo. Nadie tiene por qué saber su orientación.

—Le agradecería que fuera discreta igualmente, a pesar de conocer esta información. Soy un personaje público y usted dijo que necesitaba dinero.

Adalith abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Le preocupa que pueda darle una exclusiva a la prensa? Creí que éramos amigos…

—No creo en la amistad con dinero de por medio…

—Dios mío, usted sí que necesita a ese abogado. Supongo que en esa profesión suya hay demasiada corrupción, y es lógico vivir esa vida real, pero… suena triste cuando le escucho decir que no confía en nadie. ¿Confía usted en Maya Fey?

Miles asintió. Maya Fey tenía día libre entonces, en ese trabajo temporal que había decidido entrar para engordar un poco la hucha para el gran evento, aún sin anunciar, aunque Wright sospechaba que Maya esperaría a finalizar el verano para dar la gran noticia y la gran fiesta de sus próximas nupcias, a la que él estaría invitado también. Se había quejado sobremanera porque gracias a ellos su noticia quedaría vanamente eclipsada. Phoenix se había reído como un loco entonces.

—Creo que lo único de lo que debería preocuparse es de su relación actual. Dígame, Miles Edgeworth, ¿es usted feliz?

"Eh, esa es una buena pregunta. Las mujeres no saben guardar secretos, pero son obviamente mucho más emocionales".

¿Y qué debía responder a eso? A esa sensación de ardor en su pecho cuando se levantaba, encendía su portátil para encontrarse con un email de Wright deseándole buenos días; a la relajación y entrega a cuando lo recibía en los brazos; a la mirada cubierta de deseo cada vez que unían sus labios, a esos momentos robados para almorzar en un restaurante cualquiera, solo con la excusa de apurar el tiempo juntos (la última vez subieron hasta Eldon's Noodles), esa cama compartida en San Francisco con los restos de un orgasmo simultáneo… una, dos, y hasta tres veces antes de unirse inevitablemente, entre los ruidos matinales de una mañana cualquiera en aquella ciudad, en el momento más feliz de su vida hasta entonces. Cuánta ternura ofreció al abogado… Miles Edgeworth estaba descubriéndose en la intimidad, y aunque su pasión a veces le descolocaba, su compañero no tenía ninguna queja. Es más, aceptó el rol de sumiso sin ninguna objeción.

"Me da igual como sea, siempre que sea contigo, Miles".

Esas palabras, horadadas en su alma y su mente se repetían a diario, condenándole. Pero qué hermoso era ser culpable de ese crimen.

Un suspiro, una mirada soñadora se unieron a su cabeza, que asintió de forma inconsciente.

Adalith suspiró, desencantada.

—Bueno. Pondré mis esperanzas en esa maravillosa propina —y se largó a atender la mesa doce.

Esa mañana no hubo ticket con la cuenta. En su lugar, Adalith le entregó un sobre tamaño folio en la bandeja. Un sobre que contenía unas fotos. Las fotos que faltaban de aquel primer viernes, impresas en papel de fotografía satinado. Una de ellas se rodeaba de un marco elegante y aparentemente caro: la que sostenía a Phoenix Wright y Miles Edgeworth unidos de la mano: el preludio de la evidencia más simple.

 _La dècouverte_ fue testigo de la sonrisa de mil vatios presente por primera vez en el rostro de ese hombre de leyes.

 ***FIN***


	9. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Parque Vitamina, maravillosa mañana de septiembre posterior a las vacaciones. A las primeras vacaciones de Miles Edgeworth en treinta años. Los empleados han elucubrado, conspirado y rumoreado. El fiscal está cansado, pero sabe que al menos le debe explicar algo a su compañero de marras. Por los buenos tiempos, o por su propia salud mental. O tal vez porque su amante lo propuso. O bien, porque en cualquier momento se les va a escapar un roce, un gesto o una mirada que alguien no tardará en identificar.

—Detective, tengo que contarle algo —proclama Edgeworth mirando hacia sus zapatos.

—Sí, dígame, señor Edgeworth.

—Tengo… tengo una…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algún bicho, señor?

Un bicho. Una locura de bicho, sí.

—¡Tengo una relación con Phoenix Wright!

Ojos abiertos y cara de póker.

—Uh… guau, ¿he escuchado bien? ¿Ha dicho que tiene algo con Wright? ¿Phoenix Wright?

Varios transeúntes se vuelven. Miles se lleva la mano al rostro, abochornado. Asiente, sin ganas de cruzar miradas con el detective. ¿Por qué sugirió Wright dejarlo solo para dar esta noticia? ¿Por qué?

"Es tu mejor amigo después de mí, Miles. Se lo merece. Explícaselo".

—Eh, sí. Eso quería decir.

El silencio interrumpido tan solo por el canto de los pájaros se convierte en una tensión extrema. ¿Está decepcionado por saberle gay? ¿Pedirá la dimisión o el traslado? ¿Tal vez se está refrenando de opinar porque le causa desagrado?

—Mm. Disculpe mi ignorancia, señor Edgeworth, pero… ¿a Wright no le gustan las mujeres?

Hete aquí, explícale al detective que Wright sea, con toda probabilidad, bisexual. O que tal vez sea solo Miles-sexual.

—Eso tal vez deba preguntárselo al interesado.

—Es extraño… ¿Qué ha dicho Maya Fey? ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Sí, detective, lo sabe y lo aprueba.

El gesto de Gumshoe cambia de uno de completa sorpresa a otro de satisfacción.

—Oh, ¡OH! Si es así, no importa entonces.

¿Pues cuál era el problema?

—Maya Fey ya tiene una pareja asignada, se casarán según los ritos de la tradición del Kurainismo.

—Entiendo. La verdad es que estoy un poco en shock… se rumoreaba por ahí que ella y Wright salían juntos.

—Tal como yo expresé en su día, detective, no había pruebas de tal noticia.

—Oh, así que usted y el señor Wright ya estaban limando asperezas entonces… —el codo de Gumshoe choca con su brazo a propósito.

Limando asperezas… inspira y respira, Miles.

—No espere que le dé detalles.

—Le agradezco que no. Ya es difícil imaginarse cómo ustedes pueden… bueno, unirse en la cama —Gumshoe se levanta del banco, se cuadra, el horror llega hasta su cara, para después proclamar—. ¡Señor, disculpe, señor! ¡No quiero ofenderlo!

Se sienta en el banco, tras comprobar que el fiscal no parece preparado para restar un mil más a su nómina, se aventura a decir:

—Le preguntaría si está seguro de lo que siente Wright por usted, pero después de verlos durante años juicio tras juicio uno contra otro… acabo de entender muchas cosas.

Señor… ¿se pone usted el traje de fiscal en la intimidad y lo acorrala hasta que le ruega?

Maggey dijo que usted parece muy sexy haciendo eso.

"WRIGHT, TE ODIO".


End file.
